The best intentions
by TsunaidaMay
Summary: It feels sooo good to be bad Villain Deku AU. Made with the help of my best friend: Kagacie.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

'Deku?'

I look around. Standing there is the person I have never expected to be standing there. The disbelief on his face makes him look weird. 'Kacchan,' I say. It's not a question, it's a confirmation.

'What the…,' he retaliates.

The girl under my feet grunts and twists as she's trying to get away from me.

'You haven't changed a bit,' I say.

He grinds his teeth. 'You have.'

I chuckle. 'Yeah, I have, though I'm not sure if it was for better or worse.'

A weird look crosses his face. Confusion. Misunderstanding. 'What the hell do you think you're doing, Deku.'

I lean forward as I grab her brown hair and lift her face up. Her face is contorted in pain and she's scared. 'I just wanted to say thank you to the girl that caught me back then.' Her eyes are filled with tears. 'I never had a chance to say it before.' Her body is trembling and her terrified aura radiates all around me.

'Let her go you bastard.'

'Hm? Are you talking to me?' I look back up at him again.

His entire stance tells me he's angry, terrified and confused, all at once.

'Alright, I'll let her go.'

Relief floods Kacchan's body.

'On one condition.'

The anxiety returns.

'Fight me, Kacchan.'

Confusion floods his mind. 'What the fuck are you on about,' he gnarls.

'Fight me, and I'll let her go. Not that hard, is it.'

'I don't understand why.'

I laugh loudly, but there's no one around to hear except for the two of them. 'You don't understand why? I never understood why either. Why I didn't have a Quirk, why I wasn't suitable to be a hero, why I was never granted any of my wishes. Do you really need a why? I don't have one. I just want to fight you, no strings attached.'

He grinds his teeth as his nostrils are flared from anger and frustration. The veins in his neck are visible as his anger spreads throughout his body. 'Fine, you fucking quirkless nerd.'

'Great!' I say as a grin spreads across my face. I take a step back as the girl scrambles to her feet and runs away, leaving the lingering scent of fear behind.

Without a moment to spare he leaps out at me, immediately aiming for my head. I simply grin as his face distorts into a smile and he collapses to the ground. The next second he's crying, feeling so much agony inside of him that he's unable to stop it from happening. I walk over to him as I smile.

'You seem a bit confused, Kacchan,' I say as I loom over him.

He doubles over from laughter but his mind is screaming anger.

'Turns out I've had a Quirk all along.'

'H-how,' he gasps.

bring my face closer to him as I place my foot on his chest to keep him down. 'I've always had a Quirk, I just never told anyone. Pretty fun, right?'

'You're sick.'

I raise an eyebrow at him.

'Am I? I don't remember being the one that bullied myself.'

His emotions are conflicted. He wants to be angry, but also sad, regretful. I won't let him.

I reach out my hand and touch his cheek. He turns away from me. I look at the girl sitting across the street, panting heavily. 'This is why you could never be a hero.'

I look back down at him again and cock my head to the side. 'And why's that?' I ask, amused.

I see him squirming under my boots, feeling uncomfortable and angry. He grabs my boot with both of his hands in an attempt to push it away, but I press down even further, depriving him of air.

'Because you're a sadistic piece of shit,' he gasps. 'You never think about others. You've always been like that.'

I grin. 'I'm surprised you noticed that.' I activate my Quirk once more as I see Kacchan's eyes soften. I lean in again. 'I always only think of myself because nobody else does.' I take my foot of his chest as his breathing evens out. I reach out my hand to him and he grabs it as I pull him to his feet. His body is filled with confusion and anger, but his mind is dazed with a completely different emotion. I look back at the girl. She is of no use to me, so I simply leave her be.

'You were never born to be a hero.'

I look at Kacchan, his real emotions breaking through the façade I'm putting up. I strengthen the output of my Quirk as I walk up to him and gently put my hand on his cheek. His eyes are crossed with confusion, fighting to break free, but his mind is not cooperating as I'm smiling.

'Who says I wanted to?'


	2. One

The day Midoriya discovered his Quirk was also the day he decided he was meant to keep it secret. Not because of the nature of the Quirk, or the consequences it brought with it, but more because of the excitement and exhilaration it came paired with.

He remembers the day very clearly. It was the day he went to the hospital. The day the doctor brought him the heart shattering news. The boy, the one who wanted to become, more than anyone, a hero, was Quirkless. Later at home he watched the video of All Might again, hoping to gain some hope and inspiration from it, a lifeline, something that would tell him that not everything was lost.

He watched it, heard All Might's famous words, as he started tearing up. In the doorway stood his mother. A look of hurt in her eyes, but not comprehending how much of poor little Izuku's heart would be damaged forever.

'I can't become a hero, can I?' he asked her as the tears were streaming down his face.

She ran over to him and hugged him tight as she said 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

It weren't the words he wanted to hear. Not the ones he _needed_ to hear, and yet she said them. They hurt him, just as badly as the doctor's words did, maybe even more, because they came from the one person he thought would believe in him the most.

He wanted her to hurt just as much as he did, understand the aching pain in his heart, the agonizing pounding in his head, the intense strain put on his entire body from the rush of emotions overwhelming him, when she started to cry out harder. It was almost as if she… finally understood, what he was going through. That she was feeling exactly what he was feeling.

She hurt, just as much as he did, and he enjoyed it. Her loud cries made him feel more wholesome again, her hands clutching her chest, trying to get to the source of the heartache, made him feel… good. At least, better. He didn't understand at first. The doctor told him he was Quirkless. He lacked the extra bone in his foot that separated the Quirkless from the Quirkful.

Midoriya had always been a clever child and knew that something was not quite right. He spent the rest of the week trying to figure out what it was, only coming to the conclusion that it must be his Quirk.

He didn't believe it. First his dreams got shattered, then, right on the same day, he discovered his Quirk. One that would eventually divert him from his original path of trying to become a hero. Who, with such a wicked Quirk, could ever become a hero, anyways? Especially if he enjoyed doing it. After that, as any child would do, he was testing the limits of his Quirk.

At first he thought his Quirk was to bring hurt onto others, but when one day at kindergarten the excitement and joy of the group grew even louder, knowing it was his doing, he changed it to Emotional Enhancer. As he grew older he added something to his notebooks: himself. He wrote down his own Quirk, analyzed it, took it apart bit by bit, to try to understand it to the best extent he could manage. That's when he decided to start experimenting on others.

It's highly frowned upon – read as: illegal – to test your Quirks on others, but seeing as his wasn't even registered, and his Quirk barely noticeable, he thought it would be okay. He tried pushing his limits even further, not only enhancing emotions but also shifting them around completely. Make someone that's happy sad, make someone that's sad happy, discovering to how many people he could limit his Quirk and to what range, eventually making a full scale analysis of his Quirk at age ten, eventually dubbing it "Moodshift".

He thinks back about his childhood friends. Kacchan was the one that hung around him the most, showing off his flashy Quirk while talking Midoriya down about the fact he didn't have any. Before he knew the full abilities of his Quirk, he only used it to enhance, and thus enhancing Kacchan's egotistical behavior, as well as his dominance over Midoriya.

Whenever Midoriya tinkered with Kacchan's emotions, Kacchan became more violent, nearly to the point Kacchan couldn't even understand why anymore. Midoriya loved it when he did that. The burn wounds weren't that welcoming at first, but he got used to it, and eventually started to enjoy that as well, only encouraging Midoriya to do it more often and driving Kacchan into the same hateful behavior, even when Midoriya wasn't doing anything.

Despite all of that, he still wanted to try to become a hero. There were more than one heroes running around that had sadistic traits just like him that did fine rescuing people. He took Midnight as his prime example of what he could be, satisfying both his need to help and his need to hurt.

When it finally became the day of the entrance exam he was nervous like any other person would be. Nobody knew what the entrance exam would be like, so Midoriya was completely in the dark about whether or not his Quirk would prove useful. When thinking about this possibility, still keeping up that positivity, he tripped over his own feet, expecting to plant facedown onto the ground, when a girl quickly tapped his arm and he floated above the ground. He was grateful for the girl but lost his focus.

Once all the hoped-to-become students filed into the auditorium the explanation of the exam began, of course crushing all of Midoriya's dreams once again. The exam was an arena based battle against robots, things without emotions, that couldn't be manipulated by his Quirk.

He doesn't want to think about what happened in there, it's too humiliating. Needless to say, he failed. Zero points. His Quirk wasn't suited for this. His grades in the written exam were perfect though, so they offered him a spot in the General Course. He refused. His heart was too damaged, too many times crushed into pieces and taped back together, that he couldn't stand it anymore.

He told his mother he was going to a school in the heart of Tokyo, and that he was getting a dormitory there, just so he had free range from then on. After he left, he disappeared completely from the face of the Earth for a while. Right up until now, until Kacchan found him. And the rest is history.


	3. Two

Kacchan is angry. He is confused. Extremely mad. Regretful. Frustrated. So many emotions are passing through him that he feels like he's going to burst. He struggles against the bindings keeping his arms together, flailing with his legs, trying to reach the ground and get the rope off of the hook keeping his arms bound above his head.

The rope is rubbing against his wrists and tearing his skin apart, but he doesn't care. He has to get out of here. He doesn't know what happened to his former best friend. He doesn't understand the weirdly aggressive look Deku carries in his eyes. But foremost, he doesn't understand why he came here on his own volition.

He worked hard to get where he was. He fought his way through the entrance exam, did all of his school work, even tried befriending some people in his class, only to see one of his classmates get beat up in front of him and being unable to fight back. It makes him furious.

He never hated Deku. He knows that for sure. He always used to bully him at school, feel better than him, and making sure Deku wouldn't surpass him, but looking back on that, he never understood why he felt that way.

'Hey Kacchan,' Deku says as he walks into the room.

Kacchan instantly feels less frustrated, even though he should feel _more_ frustrated.

'Whatcha doin'? Hanging around?' Deku snickers.

'Shut up, nerd,' Kacchan snaps back.

'That isn't very nice,' Deku replies and fake pouts.

'You aren't nice,' Kacchan throws back at him.

'Did I ever use to be?' Deku says, looking like he's pondering the possibilities.

'What do you mean with that?' Kacchan asks, sounding a little desperate. Desperate to have his normal friend back again.

Deku cocks his head to the side, seeming genuinely interested. 'What's that emotion you have?' Deku asks.

'Huh?' Kacchan replies.

'That emotion you're feeling right now. I'm not familiar with it.'

'What the fuck are you talking about you shitbag.'

Deku walks closer to him, Kacchan's face just inches from his. 'I know a lot of emotions by now, but the one you're feeling I don't recognize. Please share it with me.'

Kacchan spits on his face, making Deku recoil. He wipes his face while Kacchan's anger grows again, making him struggle harder against the restraints. 'Why did you do that?' Deku says, trying to remain calm, but his inner emotions are stirring wildly in his stomach.

'Because you're a fucking piece of shit. Good enough reason?' Kacchan retaliates.

'I'm actually not,' Deku replies while walking away.

'You beat up my friends. You kidnapped me,' Kacchan starts.

'You came here on your own,' Deku interrupts him.

'You got me tied up like this,' Kacchan continues, ignoring Deku completely. 'Just fucking look at you.'

Deku's hair is messy. He got heavy bags under his eyes which make him seem psychotic. The black jeans, black shoes and black vest over a white shirt accompanied with a bowtie makes him seem like an 80's mafia boss.

'I have the best intentions,' Deku retaliates, turning around and staring at Kacchan, responding so quickly and loud that it almost sounds like he's actively defending himself.

'Yeah? What are those? Ridding the world of heroes?' Kacchan mocks.

'I've always admired heroes, you know that.'

'Then why are you the opposite.'

Deku is starting to lose his patience and Kacchan feels it in his stomach. Kacchan's anger is turning into impatient frustration. While Deku seems lost in thought Kacchan starts twisting and turning, trying to get off of this thing again, because his arms are starting to ache and his wrists are raw.

'Stop,' Deku says while looking away.

'Get me off this fucking thing,' Kacchan snaps back.

'And have you running away? No thanks. Took me enough effort to get you in the first place.'

Kacchan stops for a moment. Deku took _effort_ to get him? It wasn't a spur of the moment thing? He _planned_ all of this? It only makes him more frustrated. He struggles more and more, swinging forwards and backwards, trying to lurch him off of the hook.

'Please just stop,' Deku says while pinching the nose of his bridge with his fingers.

'Then get me fucking off.'

Kacchan feels weird. Deku is staring at him. Kacchan feels even weirder while he keeps staring.

'Ugh. Fine! Just… don't go anywhere, okay!' Deku quickly stalks up to him, reaches out and in one swift movement slips the rope off the hook which makes Kacchan crash onto the cold ground. 'Why are you so annoying,' Deku mutters under his breath.

Kacchan struggles as he pushes himself up into a sitting position, resting his wrists as they're bleeding from the wounds. He looks around, for the first time really focusing on his surroundings.

The entire place is dark. There are barely any windows and the ones that are there are dirty. The floor is made of concrete and the walls are grey brick. It seems like a… a storage unit. On the far end there's a couch and a table. There are three doors, one which must lead outside, the others that must lead to other rooms. Kacchan pushes himself up.

'I told you not to go anywhere,' Deku says, sounding a tiny bit anxious at his sudden movements.

'Calm down, nerd. Am I not allowed to be a little more comfortable?' he replies as he sits down on the couch.

'You're not going to try to run?' Deku asks, sounding surprised.

'I said I wouldn't. I'm still a man of my word, even if it's against a pitiful person like you.' Kacchan sinks further into the cushion of the couch and looks around warily. 'What's this dump anyways.'

'Can't say,' Deku replies while going to tend to something else, leaving his prisoner completely unguarded. But Deku knows better than that. He knows he can control him if he needs to, even though Kacchan is harder to reach than most.

'Can you then at least tell me how the fuck you got me to come here,' Kacchan says in an annoyed tone of manner as he's gnawing at the rope with his teeth.

Deku chuckles. 'Do you really want to know?' he says as he's looking over his shoulder at Kacchan, his face wearing a mischievous grin.

'Why the fuck would I ask if I didn't?' Kacchan snaps back.

'It'll make you hate yourself.'

Kacchan drops his wrists back into his lap and looks at Deku with a quizzical look. The next words Deku speaks send a jolt through Kacchan's body, overwhelming him with guilt, making him think about all the years he bullied Deku, talked down on him, physically abused him. Deku looks at him, smiling, as the cold sweat is running down Kacchan's face.

'I've always had a Quirk.'


	4. Three

'What the fuck do you mean, you've always had a Quirk?' Kacchan snaps back at Deku.

'It's exactly as I'm telling you,' Deku replies while wandering around the compound, carefully avoiding Kacchan's gaze. He doesn't need to see him to feel his anger and his confusion. 'I've always had a Quirk.'

'Everyone said you were Quirkless.'

Deku looks around at Kacchan. Kacchan's eyes are wide open in shock and his mouth is hanging open as well. It looks strangely soft on him.

'Yeah. That's what the doctor told me as well. How funny that I discovered my Quirk after getting my heart shattered to pieces. Don't you think that's funny, Kacchan?'

Kacchan is just staring at Deku, not able to believe what the boy is telling him. Deku, the boy he bullied so much for being Quirkless, for being inferior to him, has always had a Quirk. Kacchan snaps to his senses and snaps his mouth shut.

'No, I don't think that's funny,' he growls, replacing the look of confusion with his ever present glare. Deku just shrugs.

'Guess it isn't funny to get your heart broken in such a horrible way. Doesn't change the fact that it made me who I am today,' he says, turning to look at Kacchan again, a grin on his face.

Kacchan feels terrible. He cannot comprehend anything Deku is saying, moreover can't accept the fact that he bullied a kid with a Quirk for being Quirkless when the opposite was true.

'You're feeling a lot of regret and guilt. Is that because you feel bad for bullying me?' Deku taunts, taking two steps forward to get a closer look at Kacchan's face as it contorts in pain.

'Would it be too much if I told you I'm the one that made you bully me, too?'

Deku looks at Kacchan, his head cocked to the side, a grin so wide that his green eyes sparkle in ecstasy. _Is that fucking nerd serious,_ Kacchan thinks to himself. Kacchan is fuming. His nostrils are flared wide and the veins in his head are throbbing. Deku _made_ Kacchan bully him? What kind of sadistic masochistic moron would do that? Kacchan's having trouble gathering his thoughts together in a single comprehensible sentence.

'What.. the fuck.. do you mean..,' he pushes past his lips, trying to look at the green haired boy flaunting around this wicked smile, but he can't. It makes him sick to his stomach to think about what his bullying might've driven Deku to. It makes him feel even worse knowing it wasn't his fault.

Deku looks away from him again as he starts talking in a typical villain show-off way. It pisses Kacchan off.

'I discovered my Quirk the day I was told I could never become a hero. It's a pretty interesting Quirk actually, but not really suitable for a hero. At least, that's according to U.A.'s entrance exam,' Deku rambles while glaring at Kacchan over his shoulder, still wearing that grin that's somehow filled with nothing but malicious intent.

'My Quirk is only suited for people, not robots. Seems quite unfair that we could only fight those during the entrance exam, considering some people with very strong mental Quirks rather than physical ones have become heroes,' he continues.

Kacchan has given up on trying to undo the restraints and he's too taken aback by all the information Deku is bombarding him with to look for any other way to escape. He isn't even sure he'd want to.

'Then what is your Quirk?' Kacchan asks as he grinds his teeth. Actual curiosity and disgust are overwhelming him.

'Mood shift!' Deku says as he spins around and faces Kacchan again. The green haired boy walks over to the place where Kacchan is sitting and takes a seat opposite of him.

'Mood shift?'

'I can shift the emotions of whoever I want around. A complete 360! Okay, that's actually not true, it won't reach that far, but still! It's pretty awesome, don't you think?'

Deku is looking at Kacchan like a gleeful child, his eyes sparkling and his entire body upright in enthusiasm. It's the same look he had when he was getting all giddy about heroes, Kacchan thinks to himself. A wave of regret washes over him.

Deku is looking at Kacchan, reading his emotions, and not quite understanding why the boy is feeling this way. Regret shouldn't be one of the feelings right now. He'd expected fear, anger, guilt, but not regret.

'What do you mean by… by you made me bully you,' Kacchan finally speaks up, looking down at his bound wrists, his face not showing, but Deku is able to read his emotions anyways.

Deku waves his hand around as if it's no big deal. 'I simply manipulated your emotions to such an extent that you'd hate me and pick on me.'

'I never hated you,' Kacchan spits out.

'I know. It was a real fun experiment to see how far you'd go without _actually_ hating me.'

Kacchan can't believe a single thing he's saying. Still, nothing makes sense. Why would anyone _want_ to be bullied?

'So all this time, I never really looked down on you. I never disliked you. I never wanted to do any of that,' he says, more to himself than to Deku.

Deku smirks. 'I wish I could tell you that, but the truth is, I only enhanced those feelings for you. You always looked down on me. Nothing changed about that.'

Guilt hits Kacchan straight in the chest, even harder than when he realized that Deku had become a villain after flunking the U.A. entrance exam. He had always felt semi-responsible for that. If he didn't look down on Deku, if he just took the time to see how much passion he had and help him, however he could, he might not have felt this way. But he never did. He had always been afraid the nerd would pass him by someday if he helped him, however ridiculous that seemed. Now he actually did. If he was able to overpower Kacchan like that, bring him back here, and immobilize him, then he really was something.

'Why?' Kacchan growls.

Deku cocks his head to the side. 'Why what?'

'Why would you want me to bully you?' It's one of the parts he can't understand. He can't imagine a single person that would like to get hurt.

Kacchan looks up and is suddenly facing Deku. His grin is still plastered on his face, nearly looking like a maniacal murdered rather than a vigilante with the best intentions. Because that's what Deku is, a vigilante, not a villain. If he still has the best intentions then he can't be grouped with the rest of those assholes.

'What can I say? I just like to hurt people and I'd like it if people hurt me.' He shrugs it off so casually as it's the most normal thing in the entire world. It's not.

'You _like_ to get hurt?' Kacchan asks in disbelief. Deku only nods once in agreement. It makes Kacchan feel weird. He bullied Deku for so long, only because Deku enjoyed it. It's.. insane. That's what it is.

'What are you thinking about?' Deku asks, reaching out his hand and lifting Kacchan's chin up with his hand.

Kacchan struggles to get loose from Deku's grip, but he doesn't budge.

'Do I have to spit on you again, you asshole?' he growls. He isn't afraid to do it. Now that he knows Deku's Quirk he knows he isn't much of a threat. Manipulating his emotions is a pain, and it causes him a lot of pain, but only mentally. Physically he's still the strongest.

'Just tell me what you're thinking about. I'm very curious to match a person's thoughts to their emotions, you see.'

'I was thinking that you're not at all the kid I used to know,' Kacchan admits. It is what he was thinking about. The bright, gleeful kid that admired heroes has completely faded away, being taken over by someone that has discarded all of that and is acting completely opposite of how he used to act.

Deku lets go of Kacchan and takes a step back, pondering over that.

'I guess you're kinda right. Not completely though.'

'I don't recognize a single thing of you anymore.'

'That isn't true. I still admire heroes. I still want to do the right thing. I already told you that.' Deku can feel his own anger rising. He struggles to keep his own emotions in check, but hearing that his friend doesn't recognize him anymore.. it hurts him. He breathes in deeply, but his own Quirk is failing him and he feels like yelling at Kacchan. Knowing it won't help him achieve his goals, he storms off, slamming one of the doors behind him, leaving Kacchan on his own on the couch in the living area, left behind to his own thoughts.


	5. Four

Deku retreated back to his own room. It isn't much since it's an abandoned apartment on the outskirts of town, but at least he got a bed, electricity and running water. That's plenty to live. And to keep a hostage.

Thinking back on it, he doesn't quite know why he went after Kacchan. The blonde has enough pride to never turn to the same side and honestly, he wouldn't want him to. Deku is proud of the fact that Kacchan is doing such a great job in hero school. It has been his dream ever since they were little and it makes him feel good, knowing that at least one of them was able to follow their dreams.

He stops to listen for a moment, but hears nothing but silence coming from the other room. The green haired boy sighs in relief, glad that his hostage isn't trying to make his way out. He can't fool himself, believing that Kacchan would help him in any way. He only seemed mad at the fact he always had a Quirk. Deku can't really blame him. He does blame the blonde for getting him hot-tempered and thus accidentally messing with his own emotions rather than Kacchan's, resulting in an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

He turns to lie down on his bed, thinking over on what to do next. Kacchan is a U.A. student, meaning that his missing has probably already been reported and is being investigated, and that will soon lead them to his hideout. Releasing him would probably be the best option in the long run but…. He grins. He doesn't want to do that. He finally has a toy to play with, one who's so emotionally unstable that it's a piece of cake to mess with it.

'Oi! Deku!' a voice screams from the living room.

Deku turns to his side and decides to ignore the voice.

'I'm fucking hungry, you piece of shit.'

The teen grits his teeth.

'I'm going to scream if you aren't giving me any food within the next minute!' the angry teen shouts again.

Deku sits upright and sighs while pinching the bridge of his nose. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and goes back towards the living room where Kacchan is still sitting on the couch, his hands in his lap, still tied together.

Deku quickly paces over to the small kitchen and pulls a can of soup from one of the cupboards. He can feel Kacchan's eyes piercing his back. Deku glances over his shoulder and catches the blonde staring at him. They meet gazes, but the angry teen doesn't turn away. Deku tries to assert dominance by not looking away either, but eventually has to as the wooden ladle in his hands starts heating up and searing his hand.

He pours a bowl for himself as well as Kacchan and carries them over to the couch. He sets it down on Kacchan's lap with a spoon in it and sits himself down in the seat opposite of him, blowing on the hot soup as he spoons it into his mouth. He looks up and sees Kacchan staring at him.

'What?' Deku snaps.

The blonde glares down at his hands and then back at the other teen. Deku rolls his eyes. He sets his bowl down on the coffee table with a loud slam and closes the distance between them in two steps, snatching the bowl from between his legs and pushing a spoon full of hot soup into the short-tempered boy's mouth before he has a chance to react. Before Deku has the opportunity to give him a second spoonful, Kacchan protests.

'That's not what I meant, you fucking nerd.'

'Then wat did you mean?' Deku throws back at him, a grin playing on his lips.

'Untie me.'

The green haired boy cocks his head to the side as if the blonde just said something funny, looking at him with amusement. The blonde simply glares at him in response. 'Just fucking untie me. It'd make things easier for both of us.'

Deku is finding this oddly amusing. Seeing his childhood friend tied up, unable to do even the simplest tasks. He's completely helpless. It makes Deku feel good. 'Can't do that.'

'Why not?' Kacchan snaps back.

'Because then you'll run. Now, eat.' Deku tries to put another spoonful of soup into Kacchan's mouth but he turns away.

'I promised I won't run.'

'We all know how reliable you are,' Deku replies with a sarcastic tone in his voice. 'Now just fucking eat.'

He gets impatient and puts the bowl back between Kacchan's legs, grabbing a hold of his face to keep it steady as he pushes the spoon inside his mouth. The teen keeps doing this until all of the soup is gone and then turns to eat his own, calmly sitting in his chair as the explosive teen is glaring at him, filling the room with an agitated atmosphere. He doesn't care to change his mood. Let him burn through his energy, it's more convenient for him that way anyways.

He doesn't even want to think about what the blonde will do if his hands were free. Probably blast him to pieces. The green-haired boy would probably enjoy it up until the point that Kacchan escapes and all his hard work has been for nothing.

He actually enjoyed spoon-feeding the angry teen. Something about making him feel.. superior, made him feel extremely good.

'Are you done glowering at me?' Deku asks. Kacchan doesn't respond. Deku gets to his feet and collects the bowls. He drops them off in the kitchen, not really caring to do the dishes. He's about to retreat back to his room again when Kacchan suddenly speaks up.

'Are you ever going to tell me your plan?'

Deku turns to look at him. His plan? Why would he be interested in that. The angry teen is still glaring at him, but curiosity lingers in the air. Maybe if he could just tweak his emotions a little bit…

'Stop using your goddamn Quirk on me!'

Deku's eyes open wide in surprise. Kacchan is able to notice when he's using his Quirk on him, something nobody before him had been able to except for himself.

'Not now,' Deku waves him off, being slightly taken aback by the sudden turn of events, and turns to leave again.

'Then when?' the blonde snaps angrily.

The green-haired boy ignores him as returns to his room as Kacchan shouts after him. He isn't in the mood to relay his plans to him right now, not if he's behaving like that, but he knows that he eventually has to share with the angry teen if he's planning to make any use of him.

He will explain things to him tomorrow.


	6. Five

Kacchan twists uncomfortably on the couch as he brings his still bound wrists up to his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He grunts as he pushes himself upright, looking around warily for any trace of the nerd.

'Ah, you're finally up,' a voice speaks up, hot breath tickling his ear as a hand lingers around his neck, making him feel uncomfortable. The hand lifts from his shoulder and the blonde looks around at the newly discovered villain, glaring as best as he can, but his back is aching from the weird position he slept in and his wrists and throat are feeling raw.

'What the fuck do you want,' Kacchan hisses, his voice breaking ever so slightly, but Deku raises his eyebrows at him in amusement when he hears it.

'Well, first of all, I thought you'd want some breakfast,' the boy responded, gesturing at the coffee table in front of him on which a plate of eggs and toast and a glass of water are standing. 'Secondly, I promised you to tell you my plans last night.'

'I didn't think you'd keep a promise,' Kacchan growls in response, reaching forwards for the glass of water and emptying it in one gulp.

'Just like you, I'm a man of my word,' Deku says as he sits down, watching the angry teen munch down on his breakfast, never taking his eyes off of the unpredictable villain across from him.

'You're nothing like me,' Kacchan retorts, shoving the last piece of toast into his mouth.

Deku shrugs. 'Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. It's not like it matters.'

'Stop spouting psychological crap and tell me your plan you shitbag,' the blonde spits out.

At that Deku leans forward, placing his elbows on his knees and folding his hands underneath his chin while he grins. 'I'm part of the League of Villains.'

Kacchan chokes and starts coughing uncontrollably at that remark, his face turning red in both oxygen deprivation and anger.

'I'm joking. Jeez,' the green haired teen adds, yet a look of concern lingers in his eyes as he keeps his gaze fixated on Kacchan trying to regain his breath. Kacchan wipes the spit of his face and then turns to glare at the other teen again. 'That isn't funny. They nearly killed us.'

'I could kill you easily.'

'But you won't.' The blonde says it with such certainty that it confuses Deku for an instant.

'What makes you assume that?' he asks, seriously interested in the answer. At that Kacchan looks away, feigning interest. Deku sighs and then leans back in the chair, crossing his legs and making himself more comfortable. 'My goal is very simple. I want everyone to be able to use their Quirks, hero license or not.'

Kacchan's gaze snaps back to Deku's, who is smiling at the response. It makes him interested to see Kacchan's responses at the information he is giving him and is amused every single time he seems to catch the blonde teen off guard and surprise him.

He knows the other teen must've felt awful after he bullied Deku for so many years and then saw his friend fail his last chance at becoming a hero, only to see him disappear and later returning as the one thing he hated the most: a villain.

'There's nothing good about that,' Kacchan retorts. 'You said you had the best intentions, but being able to use your Quirk freely is the worst thing that can happen in this society. Have you ever even thought about that?'

'I have,' Deku replies. 'And I do have the best intentions. You see, there are these people going around, stopping villains when the heroes can't do it. Saving people when the heroes are too late. They call themselves Vigilantes. They're doing what's right, and yet they're being hunted down by society because of these rules.'

'There is a reason those rules exist.'

'Wouldn't it be way greater if everyone would be able to use their Quirk when needed?' Deku says, louder, trying to intimidate Kacchan by ignoring him. He has his beliefs. He won't let anyone talk him away from that. 'In emergencies, citizens would be saved faster, villains would be stopped and sent to jail. It's just a way better ideal than what we have now.'

'What about the people that will use it for evil.'

'They will be taken down!' Deku retorts, becoming slightly angry. He's believed in his cause for a long time. Ever since he knew about the Vigilantes he's been trying to support them, trying to find a way for them to no longer be prosecuted. It's a stupid law, one that should never have been made. It goes against the principle of free will and the ability to use their Quirks to their fullest potential and…

Deku has to use his Quirk on himself to prevent him from lashing out at the blonde. With him being tied up right now it would just end in unnecessary abuse rather than combat and, despite the fact he enjoys seeing him get hurt, it's useless to get him wounded right now. He needs the boy later.

Kacchan notices that Deku is trying to hold himself in and decides not to provoke him any further. The subject is apparently something the nerd is passionate about and he still isn't sure to what extents the boy would go to get what he wants, so he decides to play it on safe. 'Fine. You want to get rid of the rule that people can't use their Quirks unless they have a license. How on Earth would you do that?'

Deku pushes the smug smile back on his face and cocks his head to the side. It's exactly the question he wanted Kacchan to ask. 'I use you.'

Kacchan is taken aback by that answer. He knows Deku can manipulate his emotions, but not his mind. Not to such an extent. His emotions aren't connected to his sense of justice and the things he believes in. The damn nerd will never be able to persuade him to do that.

'I know exactly what you're thinking,' Deku suddenly speaks up while the cogs inside Kacchan's mind are still reeling, trying to come up with ways to stop the other teen from manipulating him. Deku gets to his feet and walks over to the blonde as he stares at him with an apologetic smile. 'That's where part two of my plan kicks in.'

'I thought you said you had no plan,' Kacchan bites back at him.

Deku shrugs again. 'I make up things as I go.'

The green haired boy lurches forwards and takes a hold of the rope bound around Kacchan's wrist, pulling him off the couch and making him stagger as Deku drags him along the room, leaving no time for the blonde to react or struggle as the rope is being attached to the hook above his head once again, leaving him hanging uncomfortably.

'The fuck are you doing!' the angry teen screams.

Deku gives him an apologetic smile yet again. 'I know you'd be too stubborn to actually help me and there's no way you'd just let me comfortably mess with your mind without trying to forcibly stop me, so I decided to tire you out until you do what I want.'

Kacchan huffs. 'Just putting me up here again is not going to work, you know,' he says as he kicks his legs around, feeling uncomfortable not having the ground beneath his feet. Suddenly Kacchan feels weird. He glares at Deku. 'I told you to stop fucking using your Quirk on me!'

Deku smiles again, but this time it isn't apologetic. It looks more like a maniac is looking up at him. 'You don't decide what I do anymore, Kacchan. Now, I am in control. I will break you. Trust me.'

Kacchan is starting to panic. He tries not to show it, but the way Deku's smile widens, he knows the fucker can tell how he's feeling.

'That's the spirit,' Deku says as he reaches out and gently slaps Kacchan on the face before turning away to just leave him hanging like that.

Kacchan struggles for a while, trying to get himself off the hook, but it doesn't take long before his arms start getting tired. When he notices that Deku isn't coming back he decides to give in and just hang there. He hasn't given up, though. He's just saving his energy for when the fucker is going to attack him again. And when he will, Kacchan will make absolutely sure, that he will never break.


	7. Six

Kacchan has no idea on how long he's been hanging there, but he's exhausted. His arms are so sore that they're starting to go numb, his stomach is growling and his mouth is dry. The fucking villain has left him there, simply hanging, occasionally returning to unleash his Quirk at the blonde to push him even further over the edge.

Kacchan has been fighting, every second since he was put here. First, trying to protect his body, then, trying to protect his mind, but this being actual torture, the boy is starting to fall apart.

He tried swinging himself off the hook, he tried using his Quirk to get the nerd's attention and take him down, but nothing seemed to work. The villain has gotten nerves of steel, possibly due to his own Quirk, and has been ignoring Kacchan's attempts to become free.

Despite the fact that the villainous teen is a sadist, a masochist and a master manipulator enjoying seeing the faces of others curl up in pain, somehow seeing Kacchan's face contort in anger, pain, discomfort and exhaustion has given him less fulfillment than others do.

Deku is standing in the kitchen, preparing his own dinner. He steals a glance over his shoulder where the other boy is hanging, face down, body limp.

 _Maybe it's about time I let him down_ , Deku thinks to himself.

He turns back to the stove and continues to stir in the pan in front of him, but his eyes keep drifting back to the blonde hanging there, seemingly defeated. Deku bites down on his own lip. Somehow seeing Kacchan's defeated form is getting to him, more than he likes to acknowledge. After all, it is the boy he looked up to the most nearly his entire life, who was always so strong and never got beaten down…

Without realizing it he's already reaching up and pulling the hook down, gently lifting the blonde boy off who is falling limp into his arms. The green haired boy slips his hands under the unconscious boys' legs and back and lifts him up, carrying him over to the couch where he gently lays him down. He leaves for a second to retrieve some water and when he returns the eyes of the blonde haired boy are slightly opened, trying to glare at the other boy but failing horribly.

Deku kneels down at the blonde's head and slowly lifts it up, placing the glass of water against his lips. Kacchan tries to avert his gaze, not wanting to accept anything from the torturous teen, but his instincts take over and he thirstily gulps the water down so fast that it trickles down his chin. When Deku leaves again to get some food Kacchan slips back into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Kacchan wakes up again his throat is still sore from all the screaming he did, trying to catch Deku's attention. He pushes himself up to sit straight, only to fall back down from the immense strain in his arms, when something strikes him as odd. He's able to move his arms freely. He looks at his wrists, but only the chafing wounds from the suspension and the desperate attempts to swing off remain there, being completely unbound for now.

'Fuck,' he growls, immediately regretting the low tone making his throat burn.

'Ah. You're awake,' a familiar voice comes from the other side of the room, quickly pacing over to him. 'Jeez, Kacchan, you scared me there. You hadn't eaten in three days and when I tried to feed you, you fell asleep. I thought you perished from malnutrition.'

'As if,' the angry teen retorted.

Deku sits himself down at the other end of the couch at Kacchan's feet, making Kacchan feel uncomfortable.

He's become a bit more wary of the bipolar teen, not knowing what he's fully capable off and yet, after these agonizing days, having a certain idea of just how twisted he's become. Or has always been.

'Are you hungry?' Deku asks, reaching out for a plate on the dinner table.

Kacchan wants to shake his head but his stomach is growling.

'Here, let me help you. Your arms must hurt quite a bit,' the teen continues as he reaches forward to prop Kacchan up on a pillow. 'Say aah!' the green haired boy says with a mischievous smile as he holds out a spoonful of stir-fry in front of Kacchan's face. Kacchan keeps his lips shut tightly, refusing to budge.

'Really? I thought three days up there would be enough… I can put you back if you want,' Deku says, looking away, pretending to be thinking hard.

The panic is already engulfing Kacchan. Suddenly a switch is flipped and his panic is being manipulated into relief. He knows that the fucking nerd is doing it, but he doesn't have the energy to call him out for it.

'Let's try again,' Deku says as he moves the spoon towards Kacchan's face again who compliantly opens his mouth and chomps down on the food, indeed feeling relieved the pain in his stomach is finally going to subside. The relief is then being manipulated into enjoyment, precisely following Deku's plans to make Kacchan obedient to him. The more Kacchan eats, the happier he becomes, eventually becoming pliable to liking, and in this case, being manipulated into liking Deku.

When Kacchan finished the entire plate he feels satisfied, but also angry at himself for getting himself manipulated.

'I know you don't like it,' Deku says, grabbing Kacchan's arms and pulling him off the couch as he tries to suppress a yelp. 'But it's necessary to get to my goal. You'd understand, right?' He looks expectantly at the blonde haired teen whose eyes scream exhaustion.

'I don't,' he growls.

Deku shakes his head in disappointment. 'And that's exactly why I needed to do this. I'm sorry. If you'd just understood and wanted to help me, I wouldn't have had to do this.' He leans forward and Kacchan shivers at feeling Deku's hot breath against his exposed skin, as Deku grabs his wrist gently and pulls him along.

Kacchan is about to collapse and would just like to lie back down on the couch to sleep this off, but apparently Deku has other plans for him and he doesn't even have an ounce of energy left to oppose him.

The blonde follows the other boy as they are being led to the room Deku usually retreats into, his bedroom. In there he's being led through yet another door, facing a room lined with white tiles, a sink, a toilet and a shower. Deku lets go of Kacchan's hand and goes to turn on the shower.

'I'd hate to say this, but you kinda smell,' he says, grinning, gesturing at the steaming shower.

The shower does seem very tempting to the blonde teen, feeling like rinsing off the exhaustion and all the bodily fluids he accumulated over the past… three days, apparently. He's ready to strip himself off of his shirt when he sees the green haired boy is still lingering in the doorway. Kacchan glares at him.

'Oh. Sorry,' he says, a smug smile on his face as he turns to leave and closes the bathroom door behind him.

Kacchan steps into the hot shower, all his wounds stinging immediately at the touch of the scalding water, but he endures it as he grinds his teeth and washes his body thoroughly. When he gets out he realizes he doesn't have any spare clothes for him to wear, and he isn't really feeling up to wearing his sweaty hero costume.

He wraps the towel around his waist and heads back into the bedroom where Deku is sitting at a desk at the far end of the room, typing frantically onto his keyboard. The blonde walks up behind him and he looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

'You didn't give me any spare clothes,' Kacchan says, feeling a tad embarrassed.

'Oh. I'm sorry,' Deku replies while immediately getting up to grab some from his closet.

Kacchan quickly slips into a pair of boxers, sweatpants and an oversized hoodie while he yawns. Without giving a crap about what Deku thinks he pulls back the covers of the king sized bed placed there and lies down.

'Eh, Kacchan, what are you doing?' Deku exclaims, sounding sincerely surprised, but it's passing over his head as he closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.


	8. Seven

Deku rolls over in his bed, suddenly bumping into something warm. He slowly opens his eyes to see that his face is only inches from Kacchan's. He quickly backs away, his heart pounding in his chest, as he observes the angry blonde calmly sleeping.

Memories from last night are slowly coming back to him. Kacchan was too exhausted and fell asleep in his bed. He had returned to his computer, absorbing him into his own work until he got too tired as well and went to bed, completely forgetting about the other boy being in there with him.

He places his hand over his chest where his heart is beating fast and his cheeks feel warm. He questions why he's feeling such things. He pulls his gaze away from the teen and swings his legs over the edge of the bed as he heads for the bathroom to take a shower himself.

Even though he's standing under the pouring water to clear his mind, his thoughts keep coming back to the image of Kacchan, peacefully sleeping, in his own bed. It has been years since he's seen such an innocent expression on his face and it makes him feel weird.

He walks back into the bedroom, rubbing his hair dry, when he feels someone staring at him. He looks back at Kacchan who's still lying down with his head on the pillow, but his eyes are open and trained on Deku. For some reason Deku feels ashamed and turns away from him.

'G-good morning,' he stutters.

What is wrong with him? Get a grip on yourself, damnit! You're supposed to be in control here. You _are_ in control. Kacchan is completely molded to your desires. He coughs a little to clear his voice and make him sound stronger again. 'I'm gonna make breakfast,' he says as he takes off for the kitchen.

He starts to prepare breakfast as he hears rummaging in his room. He grits his teeth. He shouldn't let Kacchan stay alone in any of the rooms. He still isn't quite sure how malleable the boy has become and he doesn't want to take any risks. He has spent enough time getting to the point he is at now and he refuses to start over again.

He steals a glance over his shoulder as he sees Kacchan enter the living room and drop down onto the couch. He scoops the eggs onto a plate and walks over to the couch, putting the plate in front of Kacchan's face, surprising him. The angry boy takes it and practically shovels it in his mouth. He must've been extremely hungry after not eating for three days straight.

'So, how are you feeling now?' Deku asks as he puts his plate down and crosses his legs, leaning his head onto his hand, hoping to create an intimidating atmosphere as he stares at the blonde.

Kacchan huffs. 'Better than yesterday.' After having had a shower, water and some actual food Kacchan does feel a lot better. He's still angry about what the nerd has done to him and his mind still feels fractured, but he's putting up a façade to hide his insecurities, even though he knows Deku can still feel his emotions.

'What about helping me?' Deku asks, immediately pushing past the limits of normal conversation.

Kacchan perks up slightly and then lets his head hang as he realizes he's just giving him the response the nerd hoped for. 'Do I even have a choice?' he gnarls.

'Of course you do. That's why I asked,' Deku replies casually.

'And what if I refuse,' Kacchan hisses.

Deku looks over his shoulder back at the hook where Kacchan was suspended from. It makes Kacchan's heart skip a beat and the cold sweat break out on his forehead. Deku raises an eyebrow as he looks back at Kacchan.

'I guess that won't be necessary after all,' he says as he smiles. It makes Kacchan feel annoyed at how much Deku can control him.

Just a mere year ago he was the one who was in control over the teen. It just wasn't fair. Kacchan has fought so hard to get over his guilt of bullying Deku, being certain that he never hated the boy, that it wasn't his intention to hurt him, but yet he did for some wicked reason. Learning that it was all the boy's own fault only made him hurt more. It makes him feel powerless and hopeless. Deku looks at him questioningly. 'I really don't appreciate that glum aura you're emitting. Let's change that.'

Kacchan starts feeling weird in his chest again. His brain is releasing serotonins, trying to deceive him into feeling happy, but inside his mind he's screaming. 'Can you get to the fucking point?' he snaps, but it takes a lot of effort to respond so aggressively.

'Right,' Deku says as he leans back again, never faltering on his Quirk output. 'I tried meeting up with some of the Vigilantes a while ago, but they seemed utterly uninterested in my proposals, so we'll have to do this on our own.'

Kacchan doesn't like the sound of that. If the Vigilantes aren't even interested in not being chased by the law anymore, then why would anyone else care?

'I was thinking a terrorist attack or two,' Deku continues as he smiles maniacally at Kacchan.

Kacchan's eyes open wide in shock. Deku shoots him a disapproving look and the weird feeling in Kacchan's chest becomes stronger as the panic slowly subsides.

 _I really have to watch what I'm feeling_ , Kacchan thinks to himself, making a note to keep better control on himself.

'You can't launch a terrorist attack,' Kacchan says, sounding way softer and nicer than usual. It's getting on his nerves.

'Why not?' Deku questions.

'You will hurt innocent people.'

Deku shrugs. 'Sometimes sacrifices need to be made to progress.'

Kacchan sighs. It's a rare sight. 'Isn't that the exact opposite of what the Vigilantes do? They _save_ the innocent that heroes can't. Putting them in danger is idiotic. They'll never support you for that.'

Deku turns to think about that for a while. He then leans forwards, his elbows on his knees as he smiles smugly at Kacchan. 'Then about how we fake one?'

Kacchan cocks his head to the side. Damn, this stupid nerd's Quirk! It makes him act completely out of character and it's bugging him.

'We announce a terrorist attack, anonymously. Set the demands, make them scramble for their lives, but not actually put anyone in danger. Realistically speaking, it should get them on their toes and, in the most positive scenario, abide to the demands.'

Kacchan looks at him with surprise. The fucker's actually pretty good at thinking. Deku – worthless – doesn't truly suit him anymore.

'And how do you plan to do that, Izuku?' Kacchan asks him. He can see the physical reaction on Izuku's body as Kacchan says his name. The weird feeling in his chest immediately disappears, making him in control of his own feelings again.

'W-wh-why did you c-call me t-that?' Izuku asks, his voice quivering. 'D.. don't call me that!' he says as he gets to his feet, his cheeks red and his breath sped up while trying to maintain an intimidating aura but failing horribly.

'I just thought that you weren't that worthless after all. Deku means worthless. You don't deserve that name anymore,' Kacchan says, analyzing the situation and deciding its best not to get more on Izuku's nerves right now.

Izuku seems taken aback by that answer. His breath is slowly slowing down as he turns away, obviously embarrassed by his own behavior. 'Get ready. We're going out,' he mutters, not looking at Kacchan.

'Where to.'

Izuku glances over his shoulder.

'We're going to get you some clothes.'


	9. Eight

Kacchan is standing in the store, staring at Izuku's back as the green haired villain is picking up a piece of clothing to assess. Kacchan feels uncomfortable. He's out in the open for the first time in over a week, mingling with the masses while there's probably a public alert out for him. He can't understand why Izuku is so casual about it.

'Will you relax? You're making me nervous,' Izuku says, stealing a glance at Kacchan.

'I can't believe you aren't yet,' Kacchan mutters back at him. 'Why are we here again?'

Izuku looks smugly at him which makes Kacchan raise an eyebrow at him. 'Just take a look at yourself.'

Kacchan turns around to look at one of the store mirrors and takes a good look at himself. He's wearing a pair of Izuku's old jeans and a baggy shirt with his own boots underneath.

'Your outfit doesn't exactly scream "villain"', Izuku says, laying a hand on Kacchan's shoulder while he smirks at him.

'I'm not a villain,' Kacchan gnarls, shaking the hand off his shoulder and walking away. He can hear Izuku chuckle behind him and he feels weird again, but this time it's nice. The nerd is changing his anxiety to something more pleasant and it makes him feel at ease.

After a while of just standing around Izuku nudges him, pushing a pile of clothes into his hands and shoving him into one of the changing rooms.

'Aren't you afraid someone will catch us?' Kacchan snarls while he is changing.

'The store is nearly closing so nobody is here anymore. Besides, we're way out of town, if you hadn't noticed.' He hadn't. He lost all sense of his whereabouts after he had been knocked out by Izuku. He barely has any memories between seeing Uraraka on the ground struggling for breath and the villain manipulating him to such extents that he obeyed his every order.

'Aren't you done yet?' Izuku says, sounding impatient, accidentally conveying his emotions through to Kacchan, making him irritated as well. He takes a deep breath, knowing that lashing out at the green haired boy will just make the feelings worse.

He shoves the curtain aside and shows his new outfit to Izuku, checking himself out in the mirror. He's wearing black jeans that fit him nicely. On his chest is an orange blouse with a black gilet and a black tie. When it sinks in he glares over his shoulder at Izuku.

'This is nearly an exact copy of your outfit.'

Izuku shrugs while smiling smugly. 'It looks good on you, though.'

Kacchan turns around a couple of times to look at it from different angles. Despite that he hates the situation he is in, he must agree with the teen: this outfit looks great on him.

'Take it off, I'll pay for it.'

'Of course you are, I'm broke,' Kacchan retorts.

At that Izuku laughs. Genuinely laughs. It makes Kacchan's insides twist with joy. As soon as Izuku sees the expression on Kacchan's face he realizes that he was still channeling his Quirk and immediately turns it off, still leaving a lingering trace of the pleasure in Kacchan's chest. He quickly goes back into the changing room to change back into Izuku's clothes and try to forget all about this.

They're standing on the corner of a street just outside of the city center. Izuku is casually leaning against the wall while Kacchan is standing next to him. They're waiting for something, but Kacchan isn't exactly sure for what.

'What are we doing here?' he asks after another moment of silence, getting fed up with just standing there in plain sight. He wishes to be seen, that authorities will be alerted and that he will finally be freed from Izuku's manipulative grasp, but for some reason, leaving his side makes him anxious as well. He blames those feelings on the way Izuku broke him and is still using his Quirk to manipulate his thoughts to this extent.

'I already told you. The fake terrorist attack?' Izuku sounds like an impatient parent teaching a child something they've already been told ten times before. 'I've already called the authorities through a disposable cellphone. The area I've notified them about is close by, so it won't be long until they'll respond.' As he finishes the sentence Kacchan can already hear the sirens of police cars coming closer.

Without noticing it Kacchan is edging closer to the corner to see the spectacle that is going on. Multiple pro heroes have made their way towards the busy square and are evacuating the people at an alarming speed.

The sudden commotion causes the people to panic, pushing each other out of the way as they try to make their way out of the affected area. The fact that they don't know why they're evacuating is making them even more anxious.

Kacchan glances over at Izuku and is shocked. The boy is trembling from head to toe, a painful expression on his face.

'Oi, are you okay?' Kacchan tries, but the other boy's gaze is focused upon the crowd that is making their way into the other streets, scattering as soon as they have the chance to.

'Oi!' Kacchan shouts in his ear, but no response. He places his hand on Izuku's shoulder and turns him away, grabbing onto both of his shoulders and forcing him to look into the blondes eyes. 'What is wrong?' he demands, his voice stern and stable.

Izuku blinks a couple of times and then seems to come back to his senses. 'Ah…,' Izuku exclaims, raising his hands to his face to rub his temples. 'I must've forgotten to activate my Quirk. The emotions of the people got to me and overwhelmed me, causing me to shut down,' he mutters as he turns away from Kacchan. He turns to look around the corner again.

As Kacchan steps closer to him he can feel the emanating aura from Izuku's Quirk. He probably has to use it a lot harder considering so many people are feeling so many emotions.

When nearly all of the evacuation work is done, Izuku turns to leave, beckoning Kacchan to follow along.

'Don't you want to wait for the result?' Kacchan asks, looking back over his shoulder as he sees a pro hero guiding the last of the shoppers out of the territory.

Izuku shakes his head. 'No need. There aren't any actual bombs so it will just be a very boring search mission that will result in nothing. We gotta head home fast so I can claim the attack and settle our demands.'

Home. One simple word that makes Kacchan feel slightly sick. That building isn't home. It's only just dawning on him that he has been away from his parents for over a week now. He wonders how they are doing.

'Wait. _Our_ demands?' Kacchan snarls.

Izuku looks over his shoulder, casting that smug smile he seems to be wearing constantly nowadays. 'Yeah. Ours. You're part of this now, too.'

'I never wanted to be part of this.'

Izuku shrugs. 'I didn't leave you much choice, did I?'

Just when Kacchan was starting to show some sympathy towards the villainous teen, trying to understand his motives and his methods, the angry teen is being hit in the face again with the fact that nothing in this whole situation is his choice. He had the chance to pounce just mere minutes ago. Blasting the nerd in the face, sprinting towards one of the pro heroes, and he would've been free. But yet, he listened to his commands like an obedient dog. He's getting angry at himself.

'Hey, don't beat yourself up over it. It isn't your fault. Completely.'

Like Izuku is reading his mind, the words get to him. In an overwhelmed moment of pure anger and the element of surprise Kacchan leaps at him, holding out his already smoking palms, aiming for Izuku's chest.

As soon as he makes contact he seeks the limits of his own Quirks, sending Izuku flying backwards several feet and ending up on the ground. As he turns to run, he is stopped in his track. Not by Izuku's Quirk, he can't feel that presence at all, but for some reason, his feet won't move further.

What the hell is wrong with him? This might be his only chance to escape, ever, and he's not doing a damn thing! Trying to fight against the forceful feelings in his chest he walks back to Izuku who is lying on the ground, cowering in pain. Kacchan sighs, bends down and shoves both of his hands underneath Izuku's body, lifting him up as he carries him back. Back home.


	10. Nine

Izuku jolts upright, cold sweat dripping down the side of his face as a piercing pain spreads through his chest.

'Kacchan betrayed me,' he mutters, reaching to his chest, noticing that it's covered in bandages. He looks around, softly emitting his Quirk to calm himself down, wondering how he ended up here after all.

The last thing he remembers is the angry boy leaping out at him, aiming for his chest while sparks were flying from the blondes palms. After that he was knocked back with such brute force he instantly lost consciousness. If that's the case, then how did he get back to his hideout? It makes no sense.

The door to his bedroom creaks open and Izuku breathes in sharply, causing a jab in his left side that makes him flinch. Kacchan enters the room without acknowledging him and it makes him even madder.

'The hell are you doing here,' Izuku hisses, feeling his lungs burn.

'The fuck does it look like,' Kacchan retorts, reaching out for Izuku's chest. Izuku flinches and tries to retreat, but Kacchan takes a hold of his wrist to keep him in place.

'Stop moving you damn idiot.'

Kacchan reaches out again with his free hand, slowly peeling the bandages away. Izuku's heart is throbbing. For the first time in his life he feels panic. When he was younger he set all Kacchan's actions in motion himself. He knew what to expect and when to expect it. He was in control. This time, Kacchan himself decided to attack him. It makes him feel anxious.

Kacchan's rough hands work around on his chest as he's removing the old bandages. Izuku flinches a little again when Kacchan rubs something cool onto his chest and then moves to wrap his chest in fresh bandages, only to push him back into the pillows when the other teen is done working. Kacchan turns to leave, but Izuku has too many questions.

'Why did you stay?' he asks, his voice constricted.

Kacchan doesn't turn around. Izuku can see his shoulders are tensed up and he can feel Kacchan's emotions fighting themselves inside of his mind. 'I… couldn't leave,' Kacchan says through gritted teeth.

Izuku watches his back as he slams the door shut behind him. He couldn't leave? What does that even mean? Izuku rolls over, ignoring the pain in his side. He was certain that he had broken Kacchan enough to make him obey to him, and even if he hadn't, he wouldn't have expected the boy to come running back to him. After all he's said and done, he thought Kacchan would hate him.

He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling too put off to remain lying down. He stumbles forward as he moves towards the door. As he crashes into the main corridor and ends up on all fours he can hear Kacchan sigh in annoyance. Footsteps are coming closer and a wave of panic engulfs Izuku as Kacchan grabs his arms and swings one of them over his shoulder, hauling Izuku onto the couch and dropping down next to him, too close for Izuku's comfort.

Izuku leans over and lets his head drop onto the cushion, feeling more comfortable being able to keep an eye on the blonde rather than letting him do as he pleases.

'Jeez, you truly are stubborn aren't you?' the blonde growls.

Izuku shifts into a more comfortable position. 'I'm hungry,' he says.

Kacchan sighs but gets to his feet. The smell coming from the kitchen is overwhelming and making Izuku's mouth water. He pushes himself up with his elbow to take a glance at the kitchen, but he can't see a thing. When Kacchan finally returns with a bowl of food Izuku is surprised.

'You made katsudon?' he asks.

The angry teen nods. 'It's your favorite, isn't it?'

'Yeah..,' he replies, pushing himself up so he can hold the bowl.

'How's your chest feeling?' Kacchan asks after shoving a piece of pork into his own mouth.

'Painful,' Izuku snarls, not forgetting what the other teen has done to him.

Kacchan grins. 'Can't say you didn't had it coming to you.'

Izuku glares up at him. He isn't completely wrong. He has done some pretty detestable things to him, yet he can't let this slip. 'I guess that's fair.'

He continues to eat his katsudon in silence. All of a sudden he remembers what he was planning to do when returning back here. He slams his empty bowl on the table and then gets to his feet, clutching at his chest as the pain comes rushing back to him. In an instant, Kacchan is by his side.

'What the fuck are you doing,' he barks at him, but in a concerned manner.

Izuku shoves him back a little, but it isn't very powerful and doesn't convey the message he wanted it to be. As he makes his way towards the bedroom he can hear Kacchan following him like a puppy – or a mother – watching over his frail body.

As he enters his bedroom he carefully places himself down in his desk chair, turning on the computer and turning his attention the screen as he starts typing frantically.

Kacchan sits down on the edge of the bed, looking at the green haired teen as he's working. Kacchan is slightly worried. Even though the villainous boy hasn't shown any ill intent yet, he knows he's going to have to pay for the stunt he pulled.

He watches with curiosity as the boy is typing away on his keyboard. He wonders if anything Izuku does will truly accomplish towards his goal of legalizing Quirk usage. Kacchan has his doubts about it, but when the fucking nerd is focused on something, he won't let go that easily.

When Izuku is done typing he logs off and turns around, slowly getting to his feet and moving towards Kacchan, who's leaned back on his elbows on the bed, looking rather comfortable.

Izuku stands over him, his more intimidating aura shining through again and making Kacchan feel a tad bit anxious. Izuku can feel it.

'Why didn't you leave?' he asks again.

'I already told you,' Kacchan says, sounding exasperated, 'I couldn't.'

'I don't understand what you mean with that.'

'Well, neither do I,' he mutters. Kacchan sighs. 'I tried to. I wanted to run away, but my feet wouldn't move.' Before he knew it, he had turned around and cradled the green haired boy in his arms, bringing him back here and taking care of his wounds.

Izuku seems to be lost in thought.

'You understand that I can't let this slip, right?' he finally says.

Kacchan tries to not show his nerves and nods once, but he knows Izuku can feel everything he feels. Izuku leans over, coming closer to Kacchan, who feels even more uncomfortable and anxious.

He averts his gaze, unable to look at Izuku's eyes anymore. In the instant he does that Izuku lurches forward, grabbing a hold of Kacchan's shirt and pulling him closer to him as he wraps his arms around his neck, planting his lips onto Kacchan's.

He can feel Kacchan struggling against him, but he's holding him in place as he digs his fingernails into the blondes neck, making him twist in pain and hearing him yelp, the sound being muffled by their lips being pressed together.

He can feel all of Kacchan's emotions surging through him. Tinges of anger, surprise, confusion, satisfaction, pain, happiness. It makes Izuku's insides twist with excitement.

When Izuku finally pulls back he looks at Kacchan's baffled expression with joy. Izuku turns to leave, leaving Kacchan behind on the bed, filled with both confusion and ecstasy as his mind is reeling, trying to come up with an explanation for why the green haired teen did that.

Is it really punishment… if he enjoyed it?

* * *

I'm so sorry this took so long! The truth is, I have a deadline tomorrow that I'm working very hard to reach and I had finished this chapter yesterday, but then my PC crashed and I lost half of it :( I hope you won't blame me for that and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	11. Ten

Kacchan's mind is reeling as he's trying to understand the situation. The back of his neck stings and when he reaches out to touch it's hot and wet. He looks at his hand and sees it's covered in small patches of blood. Kacchan huffs. The fucking nerd really went all out this time.

Kacchan gets to his feet and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He expected Izuku to hurt him, but to dazzle him like that? He never would've thought he was capable of messing with his head that much.

When Kacchan finishes cleaning up he heads back to the living room, sitting himself down on the couch while the green haired teen bustles about the apartment, suddenly looking a lot more steady on his feet now he got the revenge he wanted.

Kacchan doesn't try to hide the excitement he got from that kiss. It's no use anyways, Izuku can feel it soaring through his body. Kacchan decides not to give Izuku the satisfaction of overwhelming him like that and moves on to a completely different topic. 'So, what did you do on that pc?'

Izuku turns around with a villainous smirk on his face. 'Threatening the government.'

He says it so casually it sounds like an everyday task for him, but it's not. Kacchan thinks it's best to not delve deeper into the territory of doubting Izuku, considering the punishment he received the last time he did that and how the villainous boy lost his temper.

'What are you we going to do next?' Kacchan asks instead.

Izuku looks up in surprise. 'We?' he asks.

Kacchan only now realizes he's grouped himself in with the villains. He isn't happy about his own change of behavior, but right now, it can't be helped. The innocent looking nerd has a hold of his emotions, paving himself a path towards his head and heart, pulling on the strings to make him dance to his own desires.

Even though Kacchan hasn't felt that weird feeling in his chest for a while now, he's convinced Izuku is playing with him and that none of these feelings are his own, just like back when they were kids.

' _We_ ,' Izuku starts, putting extra emphasis on the word and making Kacchan feel uncomfortable, 'will continue our plan. Just this attack wasn't enough. We have to strike harder, where it hurts. Only then we will get their attention and achieve our goal.'

Kacchan rolls his eyes. It isn't _their_ goal, it's _his_. Still, to avoid any further incidents with the unstable teen, he continues.

'And how do.. _we_ … do that.'

Izuku raises his hand to his chin, seemingly lost in thought. 'I was thinking,' he mutters, 'about hosting a second attack, but this time a little more… violent.'

Kacchan turns to argue but Izuku shushes him. 'No innocent bystanders will be hurt. Just some people that have it coming.' His villainous grin makes Kacchan uncomfortable. Who could possibly have any attack coming? The idea of hurting anyone besides villains doesn't sit well with Kacchan.

When Kacchan looks up Izuku is right in his face, a joyous glint in his eyes as he takes in the emotions of the explosive teen. Izuku reaches out and takes Kacchan's chin between his fingers, pulling him so close that Kacchan can feel Izuku's hot breath on his lips, the green haired boy taunting him for more.

'Trust me, you'll agree with me on this. Now come on.'

Izuku drops his hand back to his side and gets up towards the door leading outside, impatiently looking over his shoulder as Kacchan remains seated.

When Kacchan finally snaps back to his senses he gets to his feet and follows Izuku outside, still watching over the beaten up teen as he pretends to be completely fine, but Kacchan knows that he's not.

* * *

'Why are we in Camino?' Kacchan asks, feeling rather uncomfortable to be in the open in such a huge city where he can easily be spotted by Pro Heroes.

'I told you. We're planning a second attack, but this time, bigger. Let them really notice us.'

Kacchan doubts whether this is a good idea. This city is too big. The other town wasn't even half this big and that already left quite an impact. How does he even plan to execute an attack like this? And he wanted it to be more violent. Is he planning to actually fight this time? Not just talk after all… It worries Kacchan.

He walks behind Izuku who's keeping up a tough appearance, but he sees the boy struggling with drawing breaths due to his injuries. They wind through several streets while Kacchan keeps his head down. He doesn't care how much he wants to be found and taken back home, he's too afraid of what will happen if somebody finds him with Izuku by his side.

He brushes his hand over the back of his neck as he thinks about what Izuku considers punishment and prefers not to find out what the boy would do to people trying to take away his toy.

Kacchan also thinks about how he can't leave the teen's side. Izuku has proven over and over again that he isn't capable of taking care of himself, getting pushed over by Kacchan in an instant, not making plans in advance to try to achieve his goals, and besides his entire apartment was a mess. Kacchan feels like if he left his side, the boy would crash.

Despite everything he's done, he's still Kacchan's childhood friend. He hates Izuku for what he did to him. Manipulating him, breaking him, tearing him down piece by piece into obedience. And it worked. And for some reason, Kacchan has started to accept that fact.

When he looks at those slumped shoulders in front of him, that look of panic when Kacchan went to help him this morning, his limp body lying on the ground when Kacchan attacked him, it makes Kacchan feel weak inside.

Izuku glances over his shoulder at Kacchan who is emitting all kinds of emotions he can't quite place. When he sees the vacant look on the blondes face he decides to ignore it and keep moving towards the end goal. When he rounds another corner he can see the entrance to the building he's been looking for. The hideout of the League of Villains.

He holds out his hand and puts it on Kacchan's chest to make him stop moving.

'See that building over there?' Izuku says, pointing at the run down sign of a closed down bar.

'Yeah, what about it?' Kacchan gnarls.

'That's where we're heading.'

'Are you ever gonna tell me what we're doing?'

'We're raiding the League of Villains.'

There it is again. That casual tone of voice. Like every normal person would think of such a thing. It makes Kacchan's stomach twist and his blood boil. 'Are you fucking insane?' he hisses, trying to keep his voice down but failing miserably.

Izuku looks back at him with amusement. He started to miss the defiant Kacchan, though he would never admit it.

'Consider this,' Izuku starts, putting on a tone of voice as if he's lecturing again, but it makes him sound more reasonable than he truly is. 'If we take down the League of Villains, the government will at least know we're not siding with them. Right now they see us as villains…'

'We are,' Kacchan mutters under his breath, not loud enough for Izuku to hear.

'..and that's why they won't negotiate with us. But, if we show them that we don't affiliate with them, they'll be more open to reason.'

Kacchan doesn't believe a single word from that. The government isn't that stupid. Izuku narrows his eyes as Kacchan's feelings flow into his body.

'You're doubting me.'

Kacchan huffs. 'Do you even hear what you're saying? Prove them that we're not villains by doing villainous things? You're out of your mind.'

'It's the only way.'

'Your entire goal is unachievable, have you ever even fucking thought about that!? You might not be Quirkless anymore, have never been, but that doesn't matter! Your Quirk is still fucking useless. You want to barge into the hideout of the League of Villains with two fifteen-year-olds with one half-assed Quirk and one that would only damage you as well? You never think! You never have!'

Kacchan expects him to become angry. He expects to start feeling weird in his chest, to be manipulated again, into believing Izuku's goals are achievable when they're not. The weird feeling in his chest does appear, but it isn't manipulating him.

When he looks at Izuku, he sees the frown on his face, but it's not real. The hurt in his eyes is. Kacchan feels bad. Miserable. He has hurt his childhood friend again, and this time it was completely his own doing.

'Why did you ever think this was going to fucking work? Breaking me? Making me obey to you?'

'I trusted you,' he snarls.

Those words take Kacchan by surprise.

'I stopped manipulating you days ago. I thought you started believing in me, like you never did. I thought having a Quirk would change your mind about me being a Deku. You stopped calling me that. I thought it worked. I thought telling you everything would make you trust me too. Make you actually think of me as a friend. Guess I was wrong.'

His behavior has taken a complete 360 and Kacchan doesn't know what to say. For the first time in his life when Izuku is feeling bad, making others feel bad with him as well, he doesn't feel good. The pain in Kacchan's eyes hurts him even more. Kacchan reaches out for him but he steps back.

'Don't touch me,' Izuku hisses. He doesn't want any of this. He placed all of his trust in the angry teen. He was wary after Kacchan attacked him, but after he started talking about "we", he was sure Kacchan believed in his ideals as well.

Kacchan just stands there, staring, seeing the teen struggle with himself. He isn't sure when Izuku has ever shown him trust. Kacchan is afraid that yelling at the teen made him snap, letting all of his emotions flood out and not making any sense anymore.

'Go away,' Izuku says through gritted teeth.

Kacchan doesn't know what to do.

'I said go away!' Izuku yells, louder. 'I'll handle this myself! If you don't want to be here, then go!'

He shoves Kacchan backwards, who instantly lifts up his hands in defense.

Izuku turns around, ready to charge into the hideout on his own, when Kacchan grabs his wrist.

'What the hell are you doing?' Izuku shouts at him.

'You're not doing that, you asshole!' Kacchan says as he tries to pull him away. It's a stalemate situation. Neither of them are in their right mind thanks to Izuku's Quirk, and with the panicked state the green haired boy is in, it's only getting worse for both of them.

'Let me go!' Izuku screams.

'No!' Kacchan yells back. He can feel that Izuku isn't in his right mind to execute such a plan right now. He'd just get himself killed. Kacchan won't allow it. To any outsider, it'd look like a lover's quarrel. Two boys, struggling, both of their faces red with anger and pain, screaming at each other, only to be awakened from their own world when a different voice speaks up, turning away both of their attention, facing them with a way bigger problem.

'Katsuki?'


	12. Eleven

Kacchan looks aside. On the other end of the street a boy is standing, his bright red hair visible from miles away.

'Bakugou? Is that you?' he says as he comes towards us.

In the moment Bakugou is distracted, Izuku pulls himself loose and backs away out of Bakugou's grasp.

'Not now, shitty hair,' Bakugou grumbles as he lurches forward to get a hold of the other teen again, but Izuku is carefully avoiding his grasp.

Bakugou raises his hands, sparks already flying off his palms, ready to immobilize the villainous teen, when Kirishima takes a hold of his wrist, keeping him in place.

Bakugou tries to pull himself loose as he sees Izuku slowly retreating, the panic visible in his eyes and soaring throughout Bakugou's body. The tight grip on Bakugou's wrist makes it clear that Kirishima is also affected by Izuku's Quirk, though he probably doesn't know its effects.

'I'm not going to let you go,' Kirishima says.

Bakugou takes his eyes off of Izuku to look at Kirishima, whose eyes are filled with worry, relief and panic of losing his friend again if he lets go.

When Bakugou looks back the green haired boy is already dashing off, having abandoned all thoughts of hoping to achieve his plan to attack the League. Bakugou is relieved. He wanted to keep the fucking nerd from running headfirst into such a stupid plan with no chance of succeeding, but as he sees the small figure of his childhood friend disappear around a corner, the effects of the Quirk slowly fading, he doesn't feel satisfied. He wants to chase after the teen.

He looks back at Kirishima. His expression has become less panicked, but his grip on Bakugou is not faltering as Kirishima calls out for someone.

Bakugou's gaze lingers on the corner Izuku disappeared behind, gritting his teeth.

As more Pro Heroes are gathering around the boy who'd mysteriously disappeared after a villain attack, Bakugou can only think of one thing. The thing he wanted the most was…. to save him.

* * *

Bakugou is sitting at a table at the police station. He's been answering questions for the past two hours, but his mind keeps wandering towards Izuku. Would he be back home?

Bakugou shakes his head, feeling annoyed by himself. That isn't home. He's going home now, today, after all of this is over.

For some reason, Bakugou didn't feel comfortable telling them much about Izuku, so he simply said that his memory had been altered and he doesn't remember a thing he's seen or done.

He kept quiet about his goals, his Quirk, and foremost, about his hideout. Bakugou knows that he should be telling the truth, that the nerd should get arrested for what he's done, but he can't.

After confirming one last time that he can't remember anything except for his identity, the door to the interrogation room opens and his mom and dad burst in. His mom immediately swings her arms around his neck as she presses him close to her.

'Cut it out, old hag,' Bakugou grumbles, but he wraps his arms around her as well as he's glad he's finally freed from Izuku's torturous grasp.

The ride home is silent. A million thoughts are racing through Bakugou's mind, all of them about Izuku. He can't even begin to imagine what Mrs. Midoriya must go through right now.

Getting a phone call from the police station, fearing whatever a mother and devoted wife would fear when the authorities call. The thoughts of her child or husband being injured, or worse, going through her head, only to hear that none of that happened. No. Her son isn't dead… he's a villain.

It must be a real burden on her, especially considering the fact that Izuku had always dreamt about becoming a hero. He always said he would become one, even if he had quietly chosen the path he's taken years ago.

When Bakugou finally arrives back home he goes straight to his room, not having the energy to act normal around his family just yet. Usually his mother would yell at him, but right now she stays quiet, probably understanding that he will need some time.

He drops himself down on the bed and lays on his side, his knees up to his chest as his mind keeps spinning. Would Izuku be able to achieve his goal on his own? Definitely not. The nerd was barely able to do anything even with Bakugou's assistance.

He wonders if the police will actively try to chase Izuku down or if they'll let it slip. He isn't really a threat after all and he's still a minor.

Bakugou has no idea what will happen to him and to a certain extent, it worries him.

He brings his hands to his head and rubs his temples. All that thinking about that nerd gives him headaches. He's safe home now, where his childhood friend will never be able to touch him again. He will just have to forget about him and let Izuku make his own path.

Even though it's barely evening yet, Bakugou is exhausted. He turns around and closes his eyes, slowly fading into a restless sleep.

* * *

Bakugou is woken up by the voice of his mom yelling that dinner is ready. He steps out of his bed and rubs his eyes as he makes his downstairs, pulling up a chair as he sits himself down at the dinner table. Bakugou digs in and welcomes the spicy flavor of the ramen.

In the background the news on the TV is audible. Bakugou doesn't catch most of it, until something peaks his interest.

'This evening the hideout from the League of Villains has been outed when a teenage boy tried to singlehandedly attack them. The boy in question has suffered severe injuries and has fled the scene after being discovered. The Pro Heroes have been working hard to get the members of the League of Villains under control, but most of the members seem to have escaped as well.'

'Katsuki!' his mom yells at him as he shoves his chair backwards, making the bowl of ramen topple over as he storms out of the house.

' _That fucking nerd,'_ goes through Bakugou's mind, _'can't even think for himself.'_

His mom screams after him as he starts running down the street. Running. Running. As far as his legs can take. Before he knows it, he's barging through the door of Izuku's hideout, not exactly knowing how he got there, but it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he sees Izuku lying on the ground, covered in wounds caused by several different harmful Quirks, and he feels regret.

He crouches to slip his hands under his tiny lifeless body, lifting him up as Izuku grunts. Bakugou isn't exactly sure where he will carry him, but he is sure that he will never take his eyes off him again.

* * *

 **Slowly going to end this fic :) Expect a couple more chapters. Thank you for the support so far, I really appreciate it!**


	13. Twelve

'Shit! What the fuck am I going to do now?' Bakugou mutters to himself as he looks at the unconscious teen lying on his bed. He managed to carry the nerd all the way back to his home and hide the boy as he brought him upstairs.

His parents got incredibly mad at him for dashing off like that, but Bakugou didn't care. He made up some half assed excuse about being worried that one of his friends got injured the attack and went to check it out. For some reason they bought it.

Bakugou looks at Izuku. His breathing is heavy and rigid and his body is covered in scratches, bruises and injuries way worse than Bakugou can take care of.

Bakugou considered taking him to the hospital, but if he did that Bakugou knew he would be taken away from him. As stupid as the green haired boy is, Bakugou wants to protect him like he was never able to before.

Bakugou is chewing on his lip as he's thinking of what steps to take next.

He moves to the bed and carefully lifts Izuku up as Bakugou starts to undress him. Izuku's clothes are tattered and scorched. Bakugou throws them aside. Seeing his undressed form like that makes Bakugou feel even worse. The boy is so small and frail. He barely has any muscle on his body. Bakugou truly wonders where the idiot ever got the confidence to think he could take on the League on his own.

Bakugou quietly slips out of his room and makes his way downstairs. He snags the first aid kit from the kitchen and disappears upstairs again.

He sits himself down on the edge of the bed next to Izuku who groans at Bakugou's touch. Bakugou recognizes several different kinds of wounds. Scratches, cuts, burns. Izuku's body is a mess and Bakugou is not skilled enough to treat it, but he will try. Luckily the Bakugou household always has plenty of burn medicine on hand in case Katsuki loses his temper again.

Bakugou starts by carefully disinfecting the cuts and scratches which make Izuku flinch reflexively and makes his face contort in pain. He will just have to bite through it.

Bakugou rolls the boy over, starting to work on the injuries on his back. Most of Izuku's skin is damaged and red. It seems very painful.

Bakugou works as carefully as he can not to hurt the boy any more, but he has to keep going as Izuku writhes in pain.

Once Bakugou is finally done disinfecting all the cuts and scrapes he starts to apply the burn ointment on the red patches across his body. Izuku relaxes a little as the ointment is cooling down and easing his burns.

Bakugou turns to wrap bandages around most of Izuku's body and then decides to let him rest. The boy is still breathing heavy but there's nothing Bakugou can do.

Bakugou looks around. He doesn't have a spare futon in his room and his mom would certainly get mad if he were to haul one in there now, besides the questioning why he couldn't just sleep in his own bed.

Bakugou moves Izuku over a on the bed and then lays down beside him, keeping his distance so he doesn't touch the other boy by accident. He turns his back to Izuku and closes his eyes, deciding that he'll think about everything else in the morning.

* * *

Bakugou wakes up as he hears someone beside him groaning in pain. He looks aside and sees that Izuku is thrashing around, his face contorted in pain.

His eyes are slightly open and look panicked. Bakugou realizes that it must be strange for the other boy, being in a place he barely recognizes in the dark, his body in pain, still fueled with the fear that overrun him after the attack.

Bakugou instinctively reaches out for him, wrapping his arms around his body and pulling the fragile teen close to him, Izuku's face buried in Bakugou's chest.

Izuku freezes, his mind still racing and his body aching as he's trying to process the situation. The familiar scent of nitroglycerin puts him at ease as he starts to recognize where he is.

'Kacchan?' Izuku groans.

'Go back to sleep,' Bakugou murmurs back.

Izuku feels more comfortable knowing that the blonde is with him, watching over him. He closes his eyes again and goes back to sleep, putting all the questions out of his mind till tomorrow.

* * *

When Bakugou wakes up, Izuku is still in his arms, clutching to his chest like a child. The boy's breathing has become softer and he seems somewhat at peace.

Bakugou carefully pries the other teen's hands from his shirt and rolls out of bed.

When he arrives downstairs nobody else is awake yet so he starts making breakfast in the kitchen. He's sure Izuku must be hungry when he wakes up.

Bakugou carries a tray of food up to his room as he hears someone stumbling about. Bakugou is immediately on edge. What if Izuku didn't want his help? What if he becomes angry?

Bakugou opens the door and sees the green haired boy sitting on his hands and knees on the floor, panting heavily.

'What the hell are you doing?' he gnarls.

Izuku looks up at him, panic flaring in his eyes.

Bakugou sets down the tray on his desk and moves towards the other teen, putting his hands under Izuku's armpits and lift him up onto the bed again as the green haired boy is visibly shaken by the sudden physical contact.

'Eat,' Bakugou orders him as he shoves a plate of eggs and toast in front of his face.

Izuku looks at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

'Just… eat,' Bakugou says as he walks away to eat his own breakfast.

'Why am I here?' Izuku asks. Bakugou looks back at him.

'I didn't know where else to take you.'

Izuku stares at him with his mouth open, looking like he wants to reply, but then closes his mouth and takes another bite of food.

'Why did you come back?'

Bakugou nearly breaks his chopsticks in half. He knew that question was coming, yet he doesn't have an answer for it.

'I don't know,' he replies and shoves a piece of egg into his mouth.

Izuku looks away. His facial expression is much softer than usual Bakugou notices.

'How do you feel?' Bakugou asks the other boy, gesturing at his injuries.

Izuku flexes his arms and legs as to test them out. 'They hurt.'

Bakugou huffs. 'No surprise there. You're an idiot, you know?'

'What did I even do?'

Bakugou looks at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

'You're not serious, right?' he replies, baffled.

Izuku looks at him, his eyes surprisingly soft. Almost… kind. The eyes he got used to over the years finally returned.

'I.. don't know what I did..,' Izuku murmurs.

'You attacked the fucking League of Villains on your own, you fucking idiot!' Bakugou says, getting up in anger.

'KATSUKI!' his mom yells at him.

He clicks his tongue and sits down again, keeping his voice down. 'What the hell were you even thinking?' Bakugou hisses at him.

Izuku looks at him, looking genuinely dumbfounded. 'I.. don't know…,' Izuku replies.

Bakugou is completely taken aback by this approach. He gets up and moves over to the bed where Izuku is sitting. 'What the hell happened to you!? Yesterday you still had me hostage, you manipulated me using your damn Quirk, preaching for your ideals that were so good, and now you're acting like you didn't do anything like that? Stop fucking around with me.'

Izuku looks up at him, looks away, shakes his head and then looks back at him. 'No, that's true. I remember all of that. I just don't remember… _why_.'

Bakugou's hands start to spark in frustration. 'Don't mess around with me, nerd.'

'I'm not!' Izuku shrieks in fear.

Bakugou is shocked by the raised voice and immediately drops his hands back to his side. He hasn't heard that voice since the UA Entrance Exam. Bakugou can see that Izuku is extremely confused.

'You're being serious?' Bakugou asks one last time.

Izuku slowly nods.

Bakugou raises his hand to his head. 'Are you freaking kidding me?'

Bakugou drops himself down on the bed next to Izuku. 'What the fuck are we going to do with you?'

Izuku is fidgeting with his hands while avoiding Bakugou's gaze.

'Did you mean to hurt me like that?'

Izuku looks at him. He nods once.

'But you don't know why?'

He nods again.

Bakugou sighs. It remains painfully silent after that.

Izuku is fumbling with his fingers, his damaged body still wrapped in bandages. Bakugou's mind is racing, thinking of all the possibilities for why this happened. Bakugou is overthinking the options, but there's really only one solution to all of this.

gets to his feet and moves towards the door.

'Where are you going?' Izuku's panicked voice flares up again.

'We both know you can't stay here forever. You're a criminal after all.'

Bakugou looks back at him. The teen is trembling.

'I'm calling the cops.'


	14. Thirteen

Keeping the smaller teen from throwing a tantrum and trying to make a run for it in his damaged state proved quite difficult for Bakugou.

What was even harder was explaining the situation to the police and his parents. He couldn't possibly think of a good reason for why he was hiding a wanted criminal, moreover for turning the green haired teen in after taking care of him first.

At the police station Bakugou had requested for his old homeroom teacher to come and prove his point. Aizawa had turned up, looking taken aback as Bakugou was explaining the situation to him.

Everyone in the room kept eyeing him with suspicion. It was only natural. It doesn't happen every day that a U.A. student goes missing, then turns up out of the blue, claiming to have no memory of the whole situation, only to have the said villain in his house the very next morning.

'So what exactly do you want me to do?' Aizawa asks Bakugou, not sure whether he should believe the boy's testimony.

'I want you to use your Quirk on him if needed.' Bakugou said it with determination.

After the behavior of Izuku this morning the puzzle pieces had fallen into place and made everything clear to Bakugou. Why the green haired boy had behaved like that, why he barely recognized his childhood friend and why he constantly had that feeling that something was wrong whenever he was close to him.

'How would I know if it's needed?' Aizawa questions him.

'You'll notice when you do.'

'You understand that everyone is cautious with your claims now.'

Bakugou nods. 'I know. But I know I'm right.'

The policeman motions at them to come forward towards the interrogation room.

Bakugou walks in, seeing the green haired teen chained to the table. It makes him feel bad for making him look so vulnerable. Izuku's shoulders are hunched and his head is hanging low. Just one glance can tell everyone that he feels extremely vulnerable and regretful.

Bakugou walks around the table and sits down on the other chair. Izuku glances up, tears in the corners of his eyes and a look that screams betrayal. Aizawa takes place in the corner, distancing himself from the conversation but staying within reach to act if necessary.

'Why did you do that?' Izuku asks, his voice breaking on every word.

'I had to,' Bakugou replies, trying to stay calm. He can feel his insides stirring, but it isn't Izuku's doing.

'I don't understand,' the smaller teen replies, on the verge of breaking. Bakugou can understand what he's feeling. After losing his motivation to… well… be bad, he must feel terrible for everything he's done.

'I think I know why you did all of this.'

Izuku finally looks up at him for real, his eyes big green orbs as they stare in curiosity.

'You never had Quirk counselling, did you?' Bakugou asks.

Izuku shakes his head. He never told anyone he had a Quirk. They presumed him Quirkless, so they didn't give him the counselling that other kids got.

'Do you even know how to use your Quirk?'

Izuku perks up. It had never occurred to him that Quirk usage was something that was taught. An eerie feeling sinks to Izuku's stomach as he realizes what Bakugou is implying.

'Have I… been using my Quirk all this time?' he slowly questions. He can barely believe it himself. He was four when he discovered it for the first time. Knowing that he's been using it on himself for over eleven years… It seems surreal.

'I don't understand,' Izuku continues. 'How did I never notice? Why did I never turn it off? Why did I….' He stops in the middle of the sentence.

'Why did you use it for something like this?' Bakugou finishes.

Izuku lets his head hang low again as the reality of the situation sinks in.

'It isn't very hard,' Aizawa says as he steps forward. 'It was very common for the first generations not to understand the limits and usage of their own Quirks. They misused it constantly without actually meaning to. Considering your Quirk, it seems that you activated it when you were feeling bad, and not knowing how to turn it off, got stuck in that feeling. Extensive use of Quirks also have recoils. In your Quirk, probably a shift in personality.'

Izuku's hands are trembling as he's trying to process all of this information. He can't believe it. He doesn't want to believe it. Blaming everything he's done on his Quirk is… too easy.

'Now what?' Izuku says, his voice barely a whisper.

'It's hard to say. There aren't very many occasions anymore in which a Quirk user gets overwhelmed by their own Quirk for so long. The line between what you've done yourself and what's caused by your Quirk becomes very thin after so long.'

Izuku swallows. He wasn't aware of anything like this. 'But, why was I never able to turn it off before?' he questions.

'It's because your body always kept it active,' Bakugou speaks up. 'I noticed it the first time I attacked you.'

Izuku cocks his head at the blonde.

'After that, when you woke up, you reacted differently to me. Because you were caught off guard and injured, your body had less energy to keep your Quirk going and turned it down.'

'But after the attack on the League…,' Izuku says.

'Your body was so beat down and drained of energy your body put all of it into keeping you alive.'

Izuku is shaking. He can't believe he was so manipulated by his own Quirk. It makes him feel terrible.

'Midoriya.'

Izuku looks directly at the man with long black hair that just spoke up.

'What do you want to be?' He's surprised by the question. He thought it had been set in stone that he had become a villain. That he'd been unable to control his Quirk, and was thus a hazard to the outside world.

'I.. I want to be a hero!' he says, speaking up.

Aizawa nods. 'I thought so.'

The man starts to move towards the door, beckoning Bakugou to follow him.

'Wait.'

Aizawa looks over his shoulder.

'What is going to happen to me?' Izuku asks, his voice unsure.

'I can't guarantee anything. It isn't up to me.' With that, the two of them step out of the room, leaving a very confused boy behind.

* * *

Izuku has spent countless hours talking to several people, not knowing what exactly they wanted off him. They gave him so many questionnaires, asked him so many questions that seemed completely off topic, that it makes him dizzy.

'There's someone here to see you,' one of the policemen speaks up, pulling his attention back to the real world.

He gets to his feet, stretching his arms above his head, tired from lying on the cold bed meant for criminals for hours.

He's now certain he isn't a villain anymore. The first day he discovered his Quirk had finally turned off, he felt better. Less constricted. The second day, he had started to feel relieved. The third day, his mind started to clear. After a week, he's sure he has finally found his real self after all this time.

He quietly follows the man towards the meeting room. He walks in, his head down. He's sure that nobody but Kacchan would want to come see him, and he isn't sure on how to apologize yet, so he'd rather avoid it for the time being.

'Izuku?' a tear filled voice crosses the room.

Izuku looks up, panic instantly overwhelming him. On the other side of the room he sees a plump woman, tears streaming down her face, her hair as green as his, seemingly distressed.

Izuku backs away. He shakes his head. He isn't ready for this. Not this.

His mom is making her way forward, closing the distance between the two of them. He can't figure out what her expression means. Is she hurt? Is she glad he's safe? Is she angry?

As she comes closer he's starting to pick up pieces of her emotions, but it's in scrambles and he's unable to read a single one from them.

He can't back away anymore. He can't run. He has to face her. As she is within arm's reach she reaches out, pulling him to her chest as she collapses holding him, sobbing heavily into his shoulder.

Izuku can't help but feel the sadness and relief running through her as his eyes start to tear up as well. He wraps his arms around her body, pulling her close, not wanting to let go of the only person that will love him unconditionally despite everything he's done.

'I'm sorry,' he sobs.

She shakes her head. 'It isn't your fault.'

Izuku feels like his heart has just shattered. It is his fault. Everything he's done is due to him. He holds tighter onto her sweater. 'That isn't true.'

She pulls back to look at him, his eyes filled with tears as well.

'I did this. That was all me. I'm responsible for my own actions.'

She smiles a little at him.

'But you didn't mean to.'

Izuku looks at her, his lip trembling. He never realized how much he had missed her loving gaze. He shakes his head, unable to speak for he would burst into tears again.

She pulls him back into a hug and rubs his back soothingly. 'Then everything will be fine.'

After everything that's happened and countless people telling him the exact same thing, he finally believes it.

* * *

Oof, I feel like this chapter became more of a mess than I intended. Apologies if anything is vague! I tried my best to explain everything ^_^


	15. Fourteen

Bakugou is lying on his bed in the dorms, staring at the ceiling. After the whole situation with Izuku had calmed down, they had decided that for the safety of the students they'd reside to a dorm structure, keeping all students within U.A. grounds to assure their safety.

Bakugou grits his teeth and rolls over onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. He hasn't seen Izuku since he turned him in and revealed the reason why the boy's nature had turned completely around after that night.

He wonders what they're doing to him. Nobody is telling Bakugou anything and he's fearing the worst. His stomach is starting to act up as he thinks about the small teen going to prison after he had returned to his soft nature. He won't be able to survive in there, not even with his Quirk. He's just a kid after all.

Bakugou gets up and moves downstairs to get some air. The wind tousles his hair as he walks across campus with his hands dug into his pockets, his mind wandering off while his heart aches.

Before, he didn't want Izuku to leave his side, even when he was still bad. Now, knowing the soft side that nerd had put up for years has returned, he definitely wants to get back to him.

He doesn't want to face it, so he stuffs his feelings away as he slowly returns back to the dorms.

* * *

Bakugou is sitting in class staring at the blackboard as Aizawa is writing down English sentences for them to translate. Time goes by slowly as he wracks his brain on the words he doesn't understand. Eventually Aizawa tells them to put their notes away as they go to physical training in gym Gamma.

'Hey, bro, are you okay?' Kirishima asks as he puts his hand on Bakugou's shoulder when they're training.

Bakugou shakes his hand off as he pulls his shirt over his head. 'Why the fuck you asking?'

Kirishima grins as he takes a step back as Bakugou continues dressing himself.

'You looked like your thoughts were somewhere else.'

A slight blush creeps over Bakugou's face as he's caught by surprise. He turns his face away as he buckles his belt around his waist and slides the support gauntlets over his wrists.

'Nothing wrong,' Bakugou mutters, not facing Kirishima as he says it.

'If anything's wrong you can come to me, you know that right?' Bakugou looks over his shoulder.

Kirishima's is grinning but his eyes are full with worry. Everyone seemed to have pity on Bakugou after he returned. Or maybe he's just imagining it.

'You can count on any of us,' Kaminari adds.

Bakugou looks down at the ground. 'I know.'

It remains silent. The tense atmosphere is building up as they come to realize it isn't the usual snapping response Bakugou usually gives. Everyone notices that the former explosive teen has changed, and they aren't sure whether it's for the better or worse.

All of the students step into the gym as Aizawa and some other teachers are already standing there.

'Today we will continue on working on your special moves. I have requested Ectoplasm to help you with this again today. Cementos will also be available to those that require more solid foundations.'

Everyone starts talking excitedly and pairing up to work to their fullest potential as Aizawa speaks up again.

'But first, we have someone here that we would like you to meet.'

The door to the gym slides open. A small boy is standing there in the U.A. gym uniform, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Bakugou feels like his heart has just stopped beating. He can do nothing but gawk at the green haired teen as he walks forward and stands besides Aizawa.

'This is Midoriya Izuku. He has vouched for a spot in the Hero Course. We are here to help him train and possibly become a student. Be kind to him.'

The class smiles brightly at him, unaware of the heavy feeling behind this meeting for their classmate.

'N-nice to m-meet y-you. I'll be in y-your c-care,' the boy stutters as he bows.

'Nice to meet you!' the class booms back at him. '

You're dismissed,' Aizawa ends the introduction with.

Everyone walks up to him and introduces themselves as Bakugou stares at him. He doesn't notice it as Aizawa walks up to him. 'Are you able to handle this situation?'

Bakugou stares at him, his mouth slightly open in shock. He tries to pull himself together but only manages to do so partly.

'Are you fucking serious?' Bakugou hisses. 'What the fuck is the idea behind this? You won't let me see him for weeks and now he shows up here wanting to become a U.A. student!? The fuck do you expect from me?'

Aizawa simply stares back at him, not showing any signs of not expecting this outcome. 'I thought you would be able to accept the situation.'

Bakugou furrows his brows. 'Accept the situation? I learned that my childhood friend became a villain, he kidnapped me, went through hell and back because of him and now just have to forgive him for everything and let him into my life like that?'

Even though Bakugou had longed to see the boy for a long time, he was getting overwhelmed with emotions he usually never felt and it made him snap. Still, he tried to keep his voice down as not to startle the green haired teen with his explosive attitude. He didn't want to scare the boy off.

'We will discuss this later.' With that, Aizawa walks off like it isn't his problem anymore.

The blonde is fuming with anger as he finally stalks off, not even stealing a glance at Izuku as he moves to the gym behind him, and directs all of his frustrations and heartaches at the clones Ectoplasm is sending out as he forgets about the other teen for just a moment.

* * *

As Bakugou comes back from the showers, rubbing his towel across his damp hair, he spots someone standing in front of his bedroom. He freezes in place. The boy looks up at him, his eyes sparkling and his smile widening as he sees the person he was looking for.

'Kacchan!'

Bakugou's heart stops again. 'What the hell are you doing here?'

Izuku scratches his head sheepishly. 'They told me I could stay here for the time I'm training here. Isn't it fun? We can finally hang out like we used to again!'

Bakugou forcefully pushes the boy aside, making Izuku trip and fall to the ground as Bakugou slams the door shut behind him. It doesn't last long till the smaller teen is slamming his hands against the door, calling out Bakugou's nickname, sounding desperate. Bakugou grits his teeth and clenches his fists as not to try to burn anything up in his whirlpool of emotions.

The sound of pounding against his door continues as his agitation rises. In a rush of emotions he pulls the door open, making the boy topple over and crash both of them onto the floor as Bakugou reflexively wraps his arms around the smaller boy's body.

Their faces are inches apart, all of Bakugou's frustrations flowing out as he's focused on the innocent look on Izuku's face, slightly blushing, and his own heart fluttering as he realizes how close the boy is to him.

Izuku crawls back, muttering apologies as he tries to hide his red face.

'Izuku.'

The boy looks up at Bakugou.

'Why the hell are you here?' Bakugou says, his voice calm as he looks down at his own hands softly sparking.

'I.. I came to say.. thank you.'

Bakugou doesn't have anything to reply. His mind is spinning as the words the boy spoke before are replaying in his head. The smaller teen calling out his nickname, saying they'll hang out like they used to. Inside of his head that has a totally different meaning than the boy intends. It's too much for the blonde.

A sudden hand on his shoulder makes him look up straight into those sparkling green eyes, Izuku's lip trembling, as they're only inches apart again. The atmosphere in the room is tense as Izuku speaks up.

'I love you.'


	16. Fifteen

Bakugou stares at Izuku as the boy is starting to turn completely red.

'T-that's not what I meant to say!' he stammers as he pulls back.

Bakugou is at a loss for words. His heart is racing as the smaller teen is trying to pull himself together.

'I.. I came to say I'm sorry.' Izuku is fumbling with his hands as he has his eyes cast downwards, not wanting to look at Bakugou. 'I know I did a lot of wrong things and I know I can't make all of them right, like, ever. But.. I guess.. I just wanted you to give me a chance..,' he murmurs.

Bakugou can feel his heart pounding in his chest as the boy speaks. He isn't exactly comprehending what Izuku means.

Izuku's eyes flicker up to Bakugou's, who is still staring with his mouth wide open at the small teen. 'Can you forgive me?'

Bakugou shakes his head to clear his mind as he pushes himself to his feet. He sits down on his bed and crosses his legs, not taking his eyes off of Izuku.

'For what?' Bakugou says, his voice monotone as he's trying not to be overwhelmed by his emotions.

Izuku's face flushes even redder. He casts his eyes down again as he starts to mumble a stream of apologies. 'For hurting Uraraka, for kidnapping you, for torturing you, for using my Quirk on you and not realizing that I was using it on myself the entire time, forcing you to join me and do what I wanted to and forcing you to love me…'

'What?' Bakugou says in surprise.

Izuku looks up, panic flaring in his eyes as he starts to wave his hands around. Eventually he folds his arms around his face to hide his embarrassment.

'I never told you that..,' he mutters, voice muffled as he's talking into his own limbs.

'You made me love you?' Bakugou retorts as he gets up from the bed and paces over to the teen.

Izuku drops his arms to his side as he slowly nods.

'You're not using your Quirk now, are you?' Bakugou asks, feeling weary.

Izuku looks up in surprise. 'Whu.. no, why?'

Now it's Bakugou's turn for his face to turn red. He turns away.

'Nothing.'

He sits back down on his bed as he looks at the boy taking deep breaths to calm himself.

'Have anything more to say?'

Izuku looks at him again. He nods fervently, the embarrassment instantly disappearing.

'Yeah, I do!'

Izuku gets to his feet and plunges down next to Bakugou, pulling his legs up to his knees and hugging them to his chest.

'I thought.. maybe you wanted to know why I'm here.'

Bakugou huffs and looks away. 'Isn't that obvious? You want to become a hero.'

'Yeah! Isn't that exciting?'

Out of the corner of his eye Bakugou can see the boy bouncing in excitement. Bakugou can't help but smile a little at the sight.

'I thought they'd never let me, considering everything I've done, but they were very understanding of my situation. I was very surprised.'

'Why didn't you ever come to see me?' Bakugou growls, his eyes down at his hands.

Izuku looks up at him, surprised. Out of all the questions the bigger teen could've asked him, he didn't expect that one.

'T-they told me you d-didn't want to see me…,' Izuku whispers.

Bakugou looks up in shock. Who the _fuck_ told lies like that?

'That's fucking bullshit!' Bakugou fumes.

Izuku looks up at Bakugou, eyes wide open, scared of the suddenly angry teen in front of him.

Bakugou grits his teeth as sparks are emerging from his palms.

'Kacchan, what's wrong?' Izuku says as he slowly reaches out.

Bakugou fiercely grabs the boys hand and pushes it back down on the bed.

'I never said anything like that!'

Why would anyone ever tell such lies to Izuku? The teen's already fragile enough as it is!

Izuku smiles at him and it tones Bakugou's anger down. 'I know that. That's why I came here.'

Bakugou stares at him. 'Then why were you holding back?'

Izuku looks away.

'Cause I still have done a lot of things that you shouldn't forgive me for.'

Bakugou sighs deeply. He's right. Izuku has done a lot of things Bakugou should not forgive him for. He isn't sure he will never forgive him, though.

Bakugou takes a deep breath as he finally lets go of Izuku's hand and leans back against a pile of pillows on the end of his bed.

'Tell me what happened to you,' Bakugou orders Izuku.

'Ah, right! The boy says as he excitedly starts talking. 'After you helped me realize that I've been using my Quirk all along they've put me on severe psychological treatments. I had a talk with a shrink every single day. Honestly it was exhausting,' he says as he chuckles. 'After they determined I'm not actually crazy but just affected by my own Quirk they started asking what I wanted to do.'

'Become a hero,' Bakugou adds.

'Exactly!' Izuku praises him. 'I didn't think they'd let me. Even if I'm not crazy, I still had done some pretty horrible things, but after talking with Aizawa for hours on end, they decided they'd let me try. I'm here on probation though,' he continues as he slides the sweatpants on his left leg up, revealing a tracker. 'I'm not allowed to leave campus and can only use my Quirk for training purposes. I'm getting extra classes on combat so I can catch up with you.'

Bakugou smirks. 'That's still a long way to go.'

Izuku flushes red again. 'I m-meant with the c-class..,' he stammers.

Izuku takes a deep breath. 'Anyway, they wanted to give me a chance to become what I've always wanted to. They say my Quirk has potential. They have given me Quirk counselling so I know how to properly use and not use it on myself anymore or overdo it.'

Bakugou looks at Izuku. Even though he'd never admit it, he's quite proud of how far the boy has gotten in such a short time.

'And!' Izuku says excitedly, catching Bakugou's attention again. 'I.. I wanted to say that.. this is how I really am.'

Bakugou raises an eyebrow at him.

'L-like this. Happy.. bouncy.. kind.. What you saw of me back there, that wasn't me. I just w-wanted you to understand that…'

'So what you said of wanting to get hurt by me?'

Izuku blushes yet again. 'I'm sorry for making you do such things. I don't want that.'

Bakugou creeps forward and puts his hand on Izuku's chin, lifting it up to make their eyes meet.

'And what you said about loving me?' Bakugou teases.

Izuku tries to pull away to hide his face, but Bakugou won't let him.

'It blurted out,' Izuku says, averting his gaze.

'Did you mean it?'

Izuku's eyes flicker back to Bakugou's. The boy squeezes his eyes shut and then nods once.

'And you're not using your Quirk right now?'

Izuku looks at him questioningly. 'No.'

Bakugou leans forward, surprising the smaller teen as their lips are being pressed together. They both feel desperate for each other's touch, leaning into the kiss, longing for more as Bakugou pulls back.

Izuku is completely flustered, unable to say anything.

'If you're not using your Quirk, then what I feel must be real,' Bakugou admits, leaving the boy even more dumbfounded.

'Izuku.'

Izuku meets Bakugou's eyes which are glistening red. His expression is serious, and Izuku knows that every word that's coming out of the blonde's mouth is true.

'I forgive you.'

Izuku starts tearing up at the words. He didn't expect it to be so easy. He was ready to fight for it, to have their friendship back like they used to have before he actively started using his Quirk back in grade school. Izuku shakes his head. He can't accept this so easily.

'I don't deserve it,' he sobs softly.

Bakugou leans forward, wrapping his arms around Izuku's small body and pulling the boy close to him.

'Then work for it,' Bakugou says, hot breath tingling Izuku's ear. Izuku nods.

'Katsuki.'

Bakugou looks at the boy who is still sniffling against his shirt.

'I love you,' he mutters.

Bakugou lays his chin on the green curls of Izuku's head.

'I love you too.'

* * *

Next week last chapter! If you have any questions about this fanfic that you don't understand, don't be afraid to ask, it can be a bit confusing and overwhelming ^_^


	17. Sixteen

A little while has passed after Izuku had joined the Hero Course. The time between then and now had been rather uneventful for the two of them, except that Izuku had transferred to the Support Course instead.

After some physical training sessions with the rest of the class, Izuku had learnt that he was still too unsure about how to properly use his Quirk in combat and not use it on himself. He had lost himself more than once during those trainings, resulting in lashing out at Katsuki and his other classmates, only stopping after Aizawa had used his Quirk on Izuku, making him break down in regret.

Some counseling sessions, private trainings and a lot of scolding from his boyfriend later, and it was decided – on Izuku's own initiative – that it'd be in his best interest to not use his Quirk anymore.

Though he was forbidden to use his Quirk now, Izuku's intelligence was still quite high. His IQ was quite above average and his analytical skills had never faltered, resulting in being one of the top students at the Support Course, being able not to only analyze the best needed equipment but also analyzing and putting his own theoretical notes into actual functional supporting items for the hero class. Together with his best friend from the Support Course, a girl named Hatsume Mei, they were an unstoppable duo.

After another sweat-breaking afternoon in the workshop Izuku is heading back to his dorm. He wipes the sweat off his forehead as he sees someone familiar walking not too far in front of him. Despite his already red face he starts jogging to catch up with him. 'Hey, Kacchan!' Izuku beams at him.

Katsuki looks aside, a brow furrowing as he looks the boy over. 'Were you still working that late?' Katsuki asks him. Izuku scratches his head as he smiles sheepishly.

'Uraraka requested something to subdue her nausea more so I did research on pressure points last night and then tried to implement that information into a useable design that matches her costume as well and doesn't cause too much discomfort so it'll actually help her being able to use her Quirk and…,' Izuku rambles on, only stopping as Katsuki's hands intertwines with his.

'You're rambling again,' Katsuki simply says. Izuku smiles back at him. 'Sorry.'

As they continue walking the pathway, Izuku can't contain his excitement over his new inventions, so he quickly starts spouting again. Katsuki watches in awe at the boy as he excitedly talks about this new gimmick and that new gadget he came up with. It's been a very long time since Katsuki saw him like that.

'Why are you staring at me?' Izuku questions, chuckling nervously as he notices Katsuki's intent gaze. A blush creeps on Katsuki's face and he looks away as they pass Izuku's dorm and just keep walking. 'Just thinking that it's good you finally found your place.' Now it was Izuku's turn to blush. A compliment from Katsuki was rare, and yet Izuku absolutely indulged in it.

The situation had been uncomfortable after their love confession. Neither of them knew what to do. They used to be kidnapper and kidnappee, and now they turned to lovers. Izuku had wondered for a really long time whether Katsuki had ulterior motives. Whether he just wanted to mess with the boy's head, or take revenge for what Izuku had done to him. After it became clear that wasn't the case, Izuku wondered whether it were just lingering effects from his Quirk. He had, after all, effectively tried to tweak Katsuki's emotions to love him. Adore him. Give his all to him so that Katsuki would obey his every word. But after some time it became clear to Izuku that it wasn't that either. Katsuki had a strong will after all. Even after all of Izuku's manipulations, Katsuki still stood up and fought back. And if Izuku could become himself after a week of being deprived of his Quirk after over ten years of self-manipulation, then Katsuki would need to be himself. It couldn't be any different. This were Katsuki's true feelings.

After Izuku was finally able to accept that, accept the fact that Katsuki had forgiven him, accept the fact that Katsuki truly loved him, only then Izuku was able to move forward and start working on himself. He had spent countless hours with his therapist, trying to figure out what actually were his true emotions, and he was very happy to know that that sadistic, masochistic, and manipulative side was mostly caused by his Quirk. It was a self-destructing side that Izuku rather would never know anymore. So he worked on that. On his own. In his own room.

He started to analyze himself, his own emotions, but without using his Quirk, but even after all this time, there was still a long way to go. That's where Katsuki came in. Katsuki had seen Izuku's most vulnerable side. His worst side and his best. After that intense mood shift that night, Katsuki was able to tell when Izuku was using his Quirk on himself, and Katsuki went above and beyond to prevent that from happening, seeing how much Izuku was hurting after he had lost control yet again.

Something during those captive days had stirred inside Katsuki's heart, making him melt inside, but never faltering on his stoic appearance. Yet, if he ever saw someone picking on Izuku, he would not hesitate for a second to step in. Katsuki was glad he never had to.

How could someone have bullied Izuku? With his bright smile, his happy attitude and his overall charm Izuku had made friends everywhere he went. Through his work at the workshop he had befriended nearly everyone in the all the classes from the Hero Course, and he had also become a favorite in his own class.

Still, besides all that happiness, Izuku needed a place where he could just be him. And that was at Kacchan's side. Katsuki had a way of calming Izuku down when he needed it the most, quieting his brain and just making him feel at peace without having to use his Quirk and possibly suffer the consequences from that. Whenever he had lashed out during physical training, he had always come to Katsuki afterwards to talk about it.

Izuku had never thought that Katsuki would be the person to talk about his feelings, and basically, he wasn't. Izuku was allowed to ramble about his own and Katsuki would listen, but still, it was soothing to him.

They had both mindlessly wandered to Katsuki's room, Izuku already stripping his overalls off and folding them over the back of Katsuki's desk chair. Katsuki in turn handed Izuku a damp towel with which the boy wiped his face, feeling a lot cleaner than five minutes before. After that Izuku settled himself between Katsuki's legs, his back against the bigger boy's chest. Katsuki leaned his chin on Izuku's curls as he loosely put his arms around Izuku's waist.

'Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve this,' Izuku says, his eyes cast downwards. Katsuki cocks his head and Izuku can feel Katsuki's chin scrape cross his head. 'I mean, I've been so easily forgiven for what I've done. Most of the people here don't even know what happened between us. I feel like I don't deserve to be this happy.'

Katsuki tightened his grip around Izuku's waist and pulled him closer. 'Why wouldn't you deserve it? You've proved that you didn't mean harm and you're on top of your class. You definitely deserve to be there.' Izuku tries to pull himself loose but Katsuki holds on tight, knowing not to just let him go like that. Whenever Izuku struggles against Katsuki's hold, Katsuki knows that something's really bothering him, and knows he should keep him close instead of letting him go.

'We've been over this Izuku,' Katsuki continues. 'You keep doubting yourself when you've proven over and over again that you are right where you should be.'

'I just.. feel like I should do something else.'

'You don't want to be close to me.' Izuku goes rigid underneath Katsuki's embrace. That is not what he intended to mean, but he did feel a little bit that way.

'I've hurt you so much.'

'I forgave you.'

'I don't believe it.'

Katsuki digs his face deeper into Izuku's hair. He knew that Izuku had been feeling like that for a while, but he never knew what to say back when the boy would finally address it. Katsuki lifts his head and surprised Izuku as he slides his hands underneath the boy's shirt. 'Wah! Kacchan! What are you doing!' Izuku yells as he squirms.

'Say you believe me.'

Izuku looks up. Katsuki is staring at him, his gaze intense, serious. Katsuki isn't very good at conveying his emotions, so he lets his actions make up for it. 'That's not fair!' Izuku yelps. 'Say you believe me or I'll blast you!' Katsuki threatens back. 'But I don't!' Izuku squeaks, doing his best to get free from the death grasp but Katsuki is not giving an inch.

Katsuki lets his hands crackle menacingly under Izuku's shirt. Small clouds of smoke are escaping from underneath. 'I forgave you and I was serious about that!' Katsuki barks. 'So either you say you'll believe me or I'll blast you to pieces, you damn nerd!'

Izuku squeaks. He knows Katsuki would never actually hurt him, but the death glare in his eyes makes him doubtful. 'Fine! I believe you! I believe you!' 'Good,' Katsuki simply says and pulls his hands away. Izuku breathes out a breath of relief and sinks into Katsuki's body again.

'Why is it that important to you?' Izuku asks as he looks up, reaching out to touch Katsuki's cheek. Katsuki puts his arms around Izuku's waist again. 'Because I wanted to prove to you that I forgave you. I have. Stop pondering about it.' Izuku smiles. Katsuki raises an eyebrow at him. 'Even if you're aggressive you're still caring.'

Katsuki clicks his tongue and puts his arms on Izuku's shoulders, roughly pushing him away. Izuku simply laughs as he picks himself up and crosses his legs as he sits opposite Katsuki. 'But you truly think I deserve it?' Katsuki rolls his eyes. 'I have told you a thousand times and I will tell you a thousand times again if necessary. You're right where you belong.' Izuku leans forward, his chin leaning on his hands, elbows resting on the bed.

It stays silent for a moment. The silence doesn't bother either of them. Sometimes they actually prefer it. Eventually, Katsuki is the one to break it first. 'You remember, when you just got me to your hideout?' Izuku looks up at him, his eyes gleaming, a bit nervous, not knowing where Katsuki wants to go with this. 'You said you had the best intentions.'

A little bit of relief floods through Izuku's body. 'Yeah. Why?' 'You never told me what those intentions were.' Izuku blushes and his gaze flickers away. He doesn't want to say his true intentions.

'I did you tell that. It was legalizing Vigilantes. Cause they were doing a great job.' Izuku's voice sounds unsure, though, and Katsuki can tell.

'That doesn't make sense,' Katsuki replies. Izuku looks back at him. Katsuki is trying to suppress a smirk. He knows exactly what Izuku's true intentions were. He just wants to hear it from the boy himself. 'Your combat skills back then were good enough to establish that on your own. You didn't need me, so why did you take me?'

Izuku's face starts to become even more red and the stutter is creeping back into his voice. 'I.. I j-just accidentally r-ran into you. I t-thought you c-could be useful… I'm sorry.. I don't really remember a lot from that time, it's kind of blurry..,' Izuku replies. Katsuki leans back, amused.

'Izuku.' Izuku's eyes flicker back to Katsuki. 'What were your true intentions?'

Izuku chuckles. He only now starts to realize what game Katsuki is playing as Izuku sees the corners of Katsuki's lips slightly curling up. Izuku couldn't believe that Katsuki would sometimes play a meaner game than his former self.

Izuku props himself up and attacks Katsuki, laying himself down flat on Katsuki's chest.

'My true intentions were to see you again.'

Katsuki smiles. He had known for quite a while. It just didn't make sense that Izuku had pulled him into the plan when he wasn't really needed. Izuku had managed fine on his own without Katsuki, and seemed like he would do fine without him for a much longer time. 'I saw you on accident that day, but when I did, I wanted you with me.'

Katsuki wraps his arms around Izuku's body and holds him tight. 'That was wrong of me.' Izuku looks up at him as Katsuki presses a kiss against his forehead.

'If you hadn't we would be like this right now.' Izuku smiles again. 'If I hadn't I would've been dead.'

'In the end, it were the best intentions,' Katsuki says. Izuku thinks about that for a moment. If he hadn't taken Katsuki that day, he would still be trapped in his own Quirk. Maybe he never would've pulled such a stupid stunt as attack the League of Villains, and he never would've realized how much he was manipulating himself. Even if he had attacked them, it would've killed him.

Izuku snuggles further into Katsuki's chest, indulging into the sweet smell of his nitroglycerin like aroma. 'No, it weren't the best intentions.' Katsuki looks down at him. 'But in the end, it ended up fine,' Katsuki says.

Izuku smiles against Katsuki's chest. 'Yeah, it did. But it was selfish of me.'

'Selfish is fine.'

Izuku looks up at him, staring straight into Katsuki's red gleaming eyes. 'It may not have been the best intentions, but was the best result,' Katsuki says.

'My happy ending,' Izuku teases him.

Katsuki takes Izuku's face in his hands and smiles down at him. That grin, that looks so menacing yet so caring and soft to Izuku. A smile that nobody but he would ever see, as he was sure that whatever words Katsuki spoke next, would be true, and that nothing in his future would matter as long as he was next to him.

'No. Our happy ending.'

* * *

That's it :) I hoped you all liked this story and I really loved every single comment every one of you left for me, it truly helped me motivate to continue, so, thank you. I hope to see some of you someday again :) Bye-bye!


End file.
